Chase or Gill
by TheSnowSakura
Summary: Basically this is ChasexAkarixGill! As Akari go through little one-shots with them, her feelings grow for them. But of course she can only have one guy, it's Chase or Gill
1. Mini agruments

**Decide to rewrite it… Chapter 1-7 are based on anime, 8-10 are not**

**

* * *

**

(Shopping for Akari's swimsuit)

"Hm, I thought it was going to be simple choosing a swimsuit" Luna complained, looking at the different swimsuits for Akari.

"There are just too many to choose from!" Akari exclaimed, but mostly frowning when looking at the price tag.

"Maybe a one piece would be more suitable" Candace trembled, following Akari and Luna, because she was sacred that she would get lost.

"Hey guys, do you prefer bikinis or one piece swimsuits?" Luna asked, turning around to face the blond and the chef.

Don't ask me, Gill and Chase thought, standing in a corner, with a lot of girls staring at them.

"Hey guys, come on!" "Help us choose!" Luna called, impatiently.

"You know…you shouldn't bring guys to a place like this" Chase said, looking down at his feet.

"Why not, were just asking you're opinion" Luna replied, crossing her arms together. "Besides, it's not like were asking you what kind of panties you like" Luna chuckled, smirking. As the two boys turned red at what she just said.

"Have some shame!" Chase cried, while Gill hung his head down and sighed.

"O.K. then decide a color that looks good on Akari" Luna asked.

"Blue…? Gill mumbled.

"Orange?" Chase replied.

"Blue!" "How could you pick a cold and callous color like blue to suit her?" Chase yelled at Gill.

"Oh yeah, How could such a plain color to suit her, I bet you pick that because it reminds you of a certain idiot" Gill replied, coolly.

"A bright and flashy color is perfect for Akari!" Chase replied.

"It's too bright for Akari, you obviously don't have any taste for fashion, so shut up!" Gill shouted.

"Neither do you, so you shut up!" Chase hissed.

"At least it's better than being an idiot!" Gill snapped.

"Akari would look best in ORANGE!" Chase yelled.

"No, she would look the best in BLUE!" Gill cried.

There's no way I'm letting her wear HIS color! They both thought angrily.

Hm… I wonder if their just in denial or just dense. Luna thought, snickering quietly to herself.

"Green…."

"Huh?" Luna, Chase and, Gill said.

"I-I t-think A-Akari would look good in green" Candace stuttered.

"That's right the best color for Akari is red!" Luna laughed, "I can't believe I didn't think about that!" "Forget you guys!" Luna said, waving at us in a "shoo, shoo" kind of way.

"Then why did you even ask!" Chase cried, angrily. Gill just nodded in agreement. Luna picked out a swimsuit and shoved Akari into a try-out room with the swimsuit.

"Hey Akari, are you done?" Luna called impatiently.

"Almost!" Akari replied. "Done" Akari opened the door, blushing of embarrassment. She was wearing a green bikini, with small 4-leaf clover on printed on the upper right of the bikini. When Gill and Chase see her, their eyes nearly shot out of the heads. Luna smirked at this.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Luna asked.

"I-It's okay" Gill mumbled, blushing. Chase nodded, blushing at well.

"Should have brought Luke along too" Luna sighed. "He would a least say something better than its okay" Akari changed back to her original outfit and decide to buy the bikini, to avoid being embarrassed again.

* * *

**(Outside the Town hall) Short Mini one-shot**

"I'm going to rid the smirk off you face!" "Yeah, you're going to be sorry, I'll even make you say it" Chase growled, glaring at Gill

"I'm sorry" Gill apologized in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, you're a real wise-ass you know!" Chase cried.

"A least, I'm not the idiot making a scene" Gill calmly said.

"That's it blonde, we're taking this outside!" Chase cried, putting up his sleeve.

"We're already outside, you moron" Gill smirked.

"Sorry, to make you wait!" Akari said.

"Finally" Gill grumbled. "Took you long enough, I was beginning to lose brain cells listening to Chase"

"HEY!" Chase yelled, stomping his foot.

* * *

It's Fruit Basket! If anyone noticed… Chase is Kyo because they both have orange hair and Gill's Yuki because of their hairstyle! Hope you liked it!


	2. Happy Valentines?

HI!! REMEMBER THIS I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!!! Anyways, Hope you like it!

(At Sundae inn) (Akari's POV)

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY" Maya exclaimed. Hugging Chase's arm until Chase finally pushed her off.

"Come on Chase, Valentine is the most important time for lovers, you know" Maya whined.

"You're not going to find a lover in this inn" Chase exclaimed.

"Why, I find you and Maya a _lovely_ couple" Gill smirked.

"See, even Gill agrees" Maya said, trying to hug Chase. But Chase's reflexes made him jump out of the way.

"Gill, I'm totally going to get you back for that" Chase growled.

"So, Maya did you give Chase chocolate?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Chase wouldn't accept it" Maya whimpered. "See watch, Happy Valentines, Chase!" Taking out a huge heart-shaped chocolate, it look like someone stepped on it, then dropped it, and then tried to cover it with even more chocolate, it short it looked awful.

"A chocolate heart stuffed full of my love, all for you!" Maya cried.

"Keep it, who would eat that nasty crap!" Chase cried.

"Shut up, and eat" Maya yelled. "Did you hear me, I said eat it!"

"No" Chase said.

"Here, eat it you jerk!" Maya cried, chasing Chase with her chocolate in her hands.

"No means NO, women!" Chase cried moving around a table.

"Eat it"

"NO"

"Eat"

"Never"

"Eat it"

"You're have to kill me first!" Chase cried.

"I'm starting to get angry!" Mata said, throw the chocolate at Chase. Chase used Gill as a shield, so it hit Gill in the face.

"Ahh..Sorry Gill" Maya said. The chocolate slid off his face, but in left a lot of chocolate on Gill's face and some on his shirt. I backed up in a corner so, I wouldn't get a taste of Gill's wrath. Just then Luke came in.

"Chase, I'm hung-HOLY SHIT" Luke exclaimed, looking at Gill's face.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad" Gill said taking out a handkerchief and started to wipe his face.

"You're not?" Maya said.

"Of course, I'm mad!" Gill snapped. "Do you know how hard it's going to take for me to get this crap off my shirt! "Chase, I'm going to get you back for this a thousand times worse!" Then Gill whispered something to Chase.

(15 minutes later)

Gill came out of the bathroom after washing his face.

"Oh, Gill you missed a spot!" I said, taking out my handkerchief and wiping the chocolate off his face.

"Thanks" Gill said, a small blush appear on his face.

"No problem" I said.

"Hey Akari, what's in that bag?" Maya point at the paper bag on the table.

"Oh, I brought chocolates for everyone!" I said. "Here, this is for you Gill!" taking out a small box of homemade chocolates, wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Ah..Thanks" Gill said, looking away blushing.

"Luke since you're here, here's yours" taking out a box, wrapped in a dark blue wrapping paper.

"Yay! I so happy" Luke said, putting up Akari and spinned her around.

"Here, Maya this is for you!" Akari said, taking a box, wrapped in a pink wrapping paper.

"I'm so happy!" Maya cried, hugging Akari. Gill stared at the large paper bag.

"Well, you prepared a lot" Gill said.

"The wrapping paper was so cute, I got too excited!" Akari explained and smiled.

"Umm..Chase, do you like chocolate?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just don't like Maya's chocolate" Chase replied.

"Okay!, here" taking out a box wrapping in orange wrapping paper.

(Chase POV) (Chase's house)

Akari's chocolate was delicious, not too sweet but sweet enough!

I couldn't go to sleep thinking about what Gill whispered to me.

"_I'm going to steal the girl you like"_

(Akari's Pov)

My dog's gone and I can't find him, I thought. Gill and I are going to the Town Hall together.

I'm…I'm so depressed by it, were is he? Is he safe or is he in danger? I thought. It's so hard to even walk.

I feel so stupid. Why…Why can't I… Why can't I be a little more… Responsible… I fell and hit my head on Gill's back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gill asked. "Come on you don't have to be so depressed, don't worry we're find him" Gill said.

"Try not to stress out so much, you're just end up get a fever" Gill said. Then I slid off of Gill's back and was going to hit the ground.

"Hey" Gill cried, quickly catching me, and felt my forehead.

"Ah…Hell, you really do have a fever!"Gill cried.

"No, it okay" I mumbled.

"You are not okay, what are we going to do!" Gill was starting to freak out. "We got to Meringue Clinic.

"Alright, don't panic, don't panic, AHHHHH!" Gill said freaking out. The Gill picked me up bridesmaid style and ran to the clinic.

"Hmm… 101 degrees Fahrenheit, yes it is a fever, it in my professional medical opinion, your sick!" Jin said.

"I know that already!" Gill cried. "Now go home and get some rest" Gill said.

"But, I have to go to work soon" Akari said.

"You're taking the night off!" Gill said. (She works at the Town Hall)

"No, I couldn't do that!" Akari said.

"Akari… Akari, Gill's right you shouldn't go to work this evening, it's important to get your rest.

"Okay" Akari mumbled.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" Gill sighed.

"Okay, thanks" Akari said.

(Later at the Town hall) (Gill's Pov)

"What!, Akari's sick!" Elli said. "That's terrible!, is she alright?, did she take medicine?, is she resting?, is she alright! Elli said.

"The answer to your question is yes" I said. I went to read some book about colds.

"What you should do when you have a cold" I read. "The best thing to do is eat leeks" "A good serving of leeks, will make you feel better in no time" I read.

"Ahh…" Picking up another book and read it," To cure a cold eat leeks, stew leeks or leek soup are the best.

"This says leeks, that say leeks, everywhere I look it says leeks" I shouted, Reading every book about colds.

"I mean what, can't they think of something else better to do , than eat a damn stinking leek!" I shouted.

"How is that going to cure anything it's the nastiest food in the world!" I cried.

"Grrr…I'm going to take a walk" I growled. Somehow, I ended up near Chase's house. Guess what I saw, leeks.

"Oh well, he won't mind if I "borrow" some leeks" I gulped, and prepared to harvest some leeks.

(Gill's house)

"Hmm…What's this?" Father said. "Gill, what in the world are you doing?" Father asked.

"What does it look like, I'm making leek soup" I replied.

"Leek soup…?" "Umm… is it for Akari?, Elli been telling everyone she's sick"

"Father, do you really think I would cook this crap for myself, yeah it's for Akari" I replied. Father stood next to me, with a weird smile on this face. I was start to get angry with him, standing there.

"What that look for, you got something you want to say" I growled.

"Yes, when did you and Akari get so close?" Father laughed. I ignored him, and took the leek soup to Akari's house.

Knock, Knock

"Coming" "Oh, hello Gill" Akari said. I couldn't help but to look at her pajamas. I felt a blush appear n my face.

"Here, it's leeks soup, it will help you get better" I handed her the soup.

"Thank you" Akari said and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you later!" I said, waving goodbye.

(Back at the town hall)

"This is bad, Elli!" Chase said."There's a thief in town" Chase cried.

"Chase, calm down!" Elli demanded. "Now, tell me what happened" Elli said, just when I walked in.

"Someone stole the leeks, Akari and I planted together!" Chase explained. "What kind of lowlife goes around and steals other peoples leeks!" Chase cried. I rolled my eyes and tried to play innocent.

"Don't worry, I know you couldn't have done it, Gill" Chase point out.

"Don't worry Chase, we're catch that theif!" Elli said. "More importantly, did you know think Akari's sick!" Elli cried.

"Akari's sick!" Chase said. "I'm going to go visit her!" Chase said, making his way to the door.

"Don't bother her, she probably asleep, after she ate the soup" I said plainly.

"What kind of soup, was it?" Chase asked angerly.

"Leek soup" I replied. Then Chase punched me.

"You wanna fight!" I yelled. Chase was quiet but I took that as a yes. I going to beat the living shit out of Chase but Elli stop us.

"Chase, go home please!" Elli begged.

"Fine, but I'm going to get you back Gill!" Chase yelled. Damn it, now Father won't shut up about this.

Hope you liked it!!! Review PLEASE!!! Next chapter will probably be Shugo Chara!! I made Gill was Kyo because Chase will be appearing more from now on!!


	3. Bittersweet Date

Hope you like! Its Shugo Chara, I been waiting to do this chapter! Hope you like!!! Also if you're wondering from the last chapter, yes Akari did find her dog… I had to do some corrections...

**

* * *

**

(Akari's POV)

"Akari!" Gill said, running towards me.

"Gill?" I said, turning around.

"Are you free Sunday?" Gill said.

"Huh?" I said. "I don't have any plans" I replied.

"If you don't mind, would you go out with me tomorrow?" Gill asked, with a smile.

"Huh?" I said. Is he inviting with to a date!!! I thought.

"I need to buy some stuff for the Town Hall" Gill continued.

Guess it couldn't have been a date… I thought. But it's a chance to finally be alone with Gill! I thought happily.

"Can you go?" Gill asked.

I'll go, I'll go! I thought. "Th-That could be arranged, I said hiding the blush on my face.

"That's good" Gill said, with a smirk. Behind a tree, Jin was eavesdropping in their little chat.

**(Next day)  
**

"Sorry to keep you wait" Gill said.

"I-I-I barely waited at all" I said.

"Okay, let's go" Gill said, grabbing my hand, and leading the way.

I'm so excited, Gill and I alone on a "date", this is going to be so much fun! I thought. I'm going to take to take so much pictures, taking out my cell phone smiling widely.

**(Mean while) (Chase's POV)**

"I'm bored" I mumbled.

Maybe, I'll take a nap. I thought.

**(Jin's POV)(**Following Akari because he's curious)

"I wonder where Akari and Gill are going?"

**(Back to Akari's point of view) **

"Koto Accessories?" "Isn't that the store Mira and Julius open?" I said. What a cute store, I thought.

"Want to take a look?" Gill asked.

"B-But we not finish shopping yet!" protested, even through the truth is that I want to look.

"Come on, you don't have to hid it" Gill said, taking my hand and leading me to Koto Accessories.

"Oh, this wristband is so adorable!" I cried, trying on the wristband, it was red, with hearts on it, and a small red ribbon on the top.

"I don't have enough money for it, since I'm also buying a new cow soon" I sighed.

"Akari, come here!" Gill called.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked. Then Gill put a sparking heart pin on my hair.

"Mira, I'll like this please!" Gill called.

"B-But" I started. Too late, he already brought it. Actually I was really happy, he brought it for me, and it's so adorable!

"Thank you very much" Mira called.

**(Jin's POV)**

That wristband, Akari wants it; after all she looked so happy when she tried it on. I blushed at the image of her cheerful face. Luckily, Akari and Gill didn't notice me.

"Mira, I'll like this please" I called.

**(Akari's POV) **

I quietly waited on a bench for Gill to come back as I laid the bags of stuff we brought on the floor.

"Here, they only had two flavors left; do you want Orange or Vanilla?" Gill asked.

"Umm…orange" I replied, cheerfully.

"Um...Thanks for buying this for me" I said, touching the heart pin on my head.

"Does it honestly look good on me?" I asked.

"Of course, if it didn't I wouldn't buy it for you" Gill answered.

"Yeah, that's true, thank you again!" I said, smiling.

"It looks so good on you, that it makes my heart pound" Gill said, trying to hide his blush.

"Huh!" I exclaimed, just as the ice cream dripped on my skirt.

"Wait here, I'll go wet my handkerchief, or it will leave a stain" Gill said.

"I-It's okay, it's no big deal" I cried.

"I'll be right back, hold this for me" Gill said, handing me his ice cream and he dash towards a direction.

"Ahh…Gill is so kind" I giggled. I was going to lick my ice cream but someone beat me to it. That's right; HE came out of no where and licked my ice cream!

"C-C-Chase!" I cried.

"Hey" Chase smirked.

"You know, you'll get fat if you eat both of those ice cream cones" Chase laughed, pointing at the ice creams I was holding.

"What!" "The vanilla ice cream is Gill's" I replied.

"Gill's" Chase said, and he looked like he was thinking of something, then he sat down near me. I scooted away, holding the ice creams, away from him.

"What is it?" "I'm not giving you any" I mumbled.

"I also like…" Chase started.

"Huh?" I said.

"Orange ice cream" Chase finished, looking at me with a smirk.

"…." I stared at him with a surprised expression.

"Expecting something else?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"Get real" "Go away" I hissed. "You always tease me like that, I totally don't get you" I said plainly. "Just leave me alone already" I demanded, a small blush appear on my face.

"I can't, you're always on my mind" Chase smiled.

"Huh" I murmured, the small blush grew wider.

"Hahaha, you should see the look on you face" Chase laughed.

"Again!?" I cried.

"Seriously, you're so much fun to tease" Chase said, still laughing.

"Now I'm mad!" I cried, Chase looked shocked. I going to charge at him, but I accidently tripped over the bags of the things Gill and I brought. Unfortunately, Chase caught me in a bridesmaid style, just when Gill came back.

"Akari! sorry it took so long the water fountain was hard to find!" Gill cried then he stopped when he saw our "innocent" pose.

"G-Gill!" I exclaimed, why did this have to happen when I finally get to be alone with Gill!

"Cha-Chase!" Gill yelled. "What are you doing?" Gill shouted. "Let go of her!" Gill demanded, he look like he was going to punch Chase.

"She jumped in my arms" Chase said, holding me closer, acting like he was innocent.

"I did not, I just fell" I denied.

"And what…you still like vanilla?" Chase asked.

"What!" Gill said.

'Your taste is as childish as ever" Chase said, taking a lick from Gill's ice cream, taunting him. Gill, of course is getting very pissed off.

"The ice creams dripping!" I cried.

"Akari, you take that side" Chase said.

"What?" I asked, accidently taking a lick from the side of Gill's ice cream that was dripping.

"Nice catch" Chase congratulated, still licking Gill's ice cream. Shoot, it moved by reflex, I thought. Wait!, wouldn't this count as an indirect kiss!, I blushed at the thought.

"You don't care right, Gill" Chase asked holding me closer.

"I'm going to eat you dear ice cream _and_ you're precious Akari" Chase smirked. Gill ran up to Chase and punched him. Chase put me down, and stood up.

"You wanna fight, bitch!" Chase said, tackling Gill. Gill throws a right cross at Chase who dodges it and punches Gill in the ribs with his right hand_._ Gill doubles over in pain, then spins around and tries to backhand Chase in the face, but Chase blocks it.

"Stop it, Chase!" I screamed, pushing Chase away from Gill, who was cuddling on the ground in pain.

"Fine, but you owe me" Chase whispered, leaning down and kissing me on my cheek. Then he sprints towards a direction, with Gill after him.

"G-Gill" I cried, too late he's already gone.

"Sigh, guess he not coming back" I sighed.

**(Jin's POV)**

There she is, I thought she left already, she looks upset though, hey where's Gill? Okay now or never!

'Akari" I called.

'Eh, Jin what are you doing here?" Akari asked.

"I-I happened to pass by and you looked troubled" I mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah, kind of" Akari murmured, smiling.

"A-Also" I said.

"Huh?" Akari replied.

"Here" I handed her the bag with the wristband in it.

"Oh, this is!" Akari smiled, hold the wristband in her hands, she looks so cute that way she smiles.

"I-I also spotted it on the way" I lied. "A-And I thought it might suit you" I said.

"For me, thanks, I wanted this" Akari said with a smile. The heart pin accessory looks lovely too, damn Gill, he probably brought it for her, I thought.

**(Mean While)**

Chase, sitting on a tree, with a pissed off Gill yelling at him.

"Hey, come down, you coward!" Gill yelled.

"You still can't climb trees!" Chase laughed.

Hope you liked it!! BTW, why did Tadase have to find a water fountain that you can drink out of, when there was a water fountain right behind Amu? It not clean enough to drink out of but you can wet you're handkerchief from it, not that I'm complaining, I love Ikuto x Amu scenes!! Review please!! **Also I have a poll on my profile, please go check it out!!**


	4. What happens in school, stays in school

(In the School) (Nobody's POV)

Luke, Gill, and Julius were cleaning up the school when Luke asked a question.

"Hey Julius, you wear a skirt everyday, I wondering how does it feel like?" Luke asked.

"You want to know" Julius said.

"Yeah!" Luke replied.

"I always do things seriously, so if you want to know, see for yourself" Julius said, a dark aura surrounds him while he grabbed Luke and Gill.

(Meanwhile) (Akari's POV)

I was heading to the school with Chase, Renee, and Maya.

"Why we have to clean the school for, it's not like anybody going to go there" Chase complained.

"But Chase someone might be a teacher and then they can teach there" I replied.

"So, who ever that teacher is, he or she can clean it him or herself" Chase cried.

"Come chase, we got Maya, Gill, Julius, Luke, and Renee to help us" I said.

"So, nothing funny ever happens in a school, besides staying in a room with that creepy cross dresser is like eating Maya's cooking" Chase murmured.

"Hey, my cooking is not that bad" Maya denied.

"Sorry, we're lat-" Renee started but then the next thing we saw surprise us so much that we thought that we died and went to hell. Gill was wearing a short pink miniskirt and a shirt with the words "Bad Girl" on it. Gill was trying to put down his miniskirt, while Julius was trying to put down Luke's pants with Luke trying to push him off.

"No Julius, Get OFF ME!" Luke yelled.

"Hey guys" Julius smiled. "Like what you see" Julius said, pointing at Gill.

"Hahahaha" Chase laughed, "I take it back, funny things do happen in school!" Chase was laughing his ass off, rolling on the ground, and holding his stomach in pain because he can't stop laughing. What did I, Maya, and Renee do? We took out our cell phones and started taking pictures.

"Hey, Gill hold that pose" Maya said, enjoying the moment to the fullest.

"Sorry Gill, I can't help it" I said, taking countless pictures of him for blackmail.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Gill cried, still trying to pull down his skirt lower. "Stop or I'll KILL YOU!" Gill yelled.

(A while after)

"Now I order you to delete the pictures you took!" Gill yelled.

"But" Maya, Renee and I said.

"DELETE THEM" Gill demanded.

"Aww… but you look so good in the miniskirt, I wanted to show everybody" I said.

"I agree with Akari" Renee said.

"I'll make you a deal, you try one of my cooking and I'll delete my pictures of you" Maya said.

"F-fine, you got a deal" Gill said. Damn, he must be desperate!

(A week after Gill had a stomach virus)

"Wow, Gill you a bigger man then I thought to try Maya's cooking" Chase laughed.

"Now that you better, I can make you a deal!" Renee and I said. Poor Gill ended up having to stalk Toby and ask him what he likes and how he feels about Renee. He ended up having to do my farming chores for a week while I get to sleep until ten o'clock am. Also, Gill got his revenge on Julius by getting Candace to hate him, and it seems that he been hang out with me every time Julius was near me, I wonder why? As for Chase, he is trying harder to get away from Julius and bursting out laughing when Gill's shows up and reminding him about that incident. We never looked at Gill the same way every again, or a least without bursting out laughing.

* * *

Next Chapter will be longer! Cause I want to do something funny to Gill! Please vote on my poll (it's on my profile)


	5. Gill's Villa pt1

Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

(Akari's POV) (On the ship to Gill's Villa)

"Yay, I wonder what Gill's Villa looks like!" I said. Why are we going there, because Gill lost a bet. What was the bet?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback starts_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Gill, why don't I ever hear you laugh" I asked._

"_Because nothing funny" Gill replied. "In fact, I bet no one can make me laugh, if you get someone to make me laugh then I'll take you and some of your friends to my villa" Gill said, just as Chase walked in._

"_You got a deal!" I agreed._

"_What deal?" Chase asked._

"_Gill said that no one can make him laugh, I'm going to prove him wrong" I said._

"_I can make him laugh" Chase said, a devilish smile began to appear on his face_

"_W-what are you doin-"Gill began, but Chase tackled him down._

"_Akari, hold his arms down" Chase commanded._

"_Okay" I said, grabbing Gill's arms and holding them down like Chase commanded._

"_Don't worry, I'm a doctor" Chase laughed evilly, I'm glad Chase is enjoying himself._

"_NO!" " Get off of me" Gill yelled. Chase started to tickle him, Gill's face was turning red, trying to hold it in._

"_Haha__**get**__hahaha__**off**__haha__**me**__" Gill screamed. Chase got off him and I let go of his arms._

"_Now, Gill take us to you villa!" I cried._

"_No, you cheated" Gill said._

"_You want to do that again, I got __**all**__ day" Chase said evilly, rolling up his sleeve._

"_No, fine pack up your things, we'll going tomorrow, and Akari, you can only invite four friends" Gill said._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

So I invited Luke, Luna, Kathy, and of course, Chase!

"Speaking of which, Luna isn't here yet, didn't we leave her" Kathy said, looking over Luna's head. Luna stepped on her foot.

"Ow" Kathy cried, backing up. "What the hell are you doing?" Kathy asked.

"Oh my, the stupid Chihuahua was awake?" Luna said. "I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open" Luna murmured plainly.

"Come on guys, we're on a trip, so don't fight" I cried.

'This bitch started it" Luna snapped

"Stop talking about yourself, you're so lame" Kathy growled.

**(Gill's Villa) **

"Wow, so this is Gill's Villa" I cried, standing on the balcony, it had a perfect view of the ocean. "Are we staying here?" I asked.

"Yup" Gill replied. "But we need to clean the place first, it hasn't been used since last year" Gill said.

"I bet you planned this, you just want us to clean you villa" Chase accused.

"Like I wanted you to harass me like that" Gill said in defense.

"Shut up, that's what you get for being a smartass" Chase cried.

"Come on guys, stop fight!" I cried.

**(Gill's POV) (After cleaning)**

"Maybe I'll clean this bathroom first" I said to myself, walking in the bathroom. (**Water from the shower turns on)**

"W-who's there" Akari murmured, behind the curtains.

"Sorry!" "I didn't notice!" I cried, a huge blush appear on my face, even though Akari's body was completely cover by the curtains.

"Gill?" Akari said.

"I'll leave immediately" I cried, turn and running towards the door, but something stopped me, Akari's hand grabbed my wrist.

"You're pretty daring for coming in while a girl is taking a shower" Akari said softly.

"I-It wasn't on purpose!" I denied.

"It's fine, let's keep it a secret from everybody and do it now" Akari murmured.

"What are you talking about?" I said, my face was heating up.

"Hey, don't you want to do it with me?" Akari asked, softly and slowly.

"Do what?!" I cried, looking the other way.

"Clean the bathtub!" Akari cried, pulling the curtains aside, in her hand was one of those showerheads that can extend, and her clothes were still on. My eyes widen in the mirror refection.

"My gosh, what were you thinking about?" Akari asked, holding her hand to her mouth. "What's with that expression?" "It's priceless" Akari laughed, pointing at the mirror. _You are such a pervert_, my conscience said. Shut up conscience, no one was talking to you.

**(Chase's POV) (Dinner time, in the kitchen cooking) **

Gill was sitting in a chair, reading a book, his face was a bit red, and I wonder what happened?

"I don't like it spicy!" Luna yelled, pulling the spicy curry power towards her.

"I like it spicy!" Kathy yelled, putting the curry power towards her.

"How can you eat it if it's not sweet?" Luna cried.

"Stop fighting" I yelled. "Luna, I make a sweet-flavor one just for you then" I yelled. Luna finally let go of the curry power, with Kathy falling down with it.

"Special treatment for Luna, huh" Kathy said, getting up. "You're get hated by other girls" Kathy said. "Including Akari" Kathy whispered.

"What!?" Chase said, flinching.

"Did someone call me?" Akari said, coming out from no where.

"Eh!" Kathy and I flinched.

"Oh, is it almost done?" Akari asked, looking at the curry. "It looks delicious" Akari said, smiling. She looks so cute when she happy, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I just have to put in the curry power" I replied. "You guys should set-"I started but the next thing that happened stopped me.

"You guys prepare the dinner already?" Luke said, entering the kitchen. "Can I help set the table?" Luke called.

"Y-you idiot" Gill said, looking at him, Kathy and I stared at him, while Luna fainted, lucky for her Akari caught her.

"Luke, you idiot, what's wrong with you!" Kathy yelled. Luke was only holding a small towel hiding his *****. I guess he just got out of the shower.

"I heard Chase's and Gill's voice, so…" Luke said. "I didn't know the girls were here" Luke said.

"Are how stupid can you get!" Kathy cried.

"Luna, get a hold of yourself" Akari yelled, putting Luna on the floor but Luna already passed out.

"I'm sorry" Luke bowed, but accidently letting go of the towel. As the towel dropped on the floor, I quickly covered Kathy's eyes, while Gill covered Akari's eyes, good thing Luna passed out.

"I'm sorry again" Luke apologized.

"Whatever, just go and get yourself some clothes!" I yelled.

"Okay" Luke said and picking up the towel and running. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have see Luke's ass. I accidently knocked over the curry power and it spilled in to the pot, oh well I hope no one saw that. I whistled and began to stir the pot.

**(Later)**

"It's looks so good" Akari said, looking at her plate of curry.

"Hope you like it!" I said.

"Thanks for the meal" they all said.

"Not bad" Gill said.

"It's pretty good" Kathy said.

"Yummy" Luke commented, wolfing down the curry.

"It's delicious" Akari praised. "It's not as spicy as I thought" Akari said.

I sighed; thank goddess, maybe they won't notice.

"Really" Luna asked.

"Yeah, Luna, want to try some" Akari said, holding a spoon full of curry and Luna ate it.

"You're right it's not-"Luna started. Everyone's face began to turn red as a tomato, oh shit.

"What!?" they are screamed.

"It's too spicy!" Luna cried, drinking all the water in her cup and then drinking the water from Akari's cup.

"It's burning" Luke yelled.

"Bloody hell" Gill yelled.

"It's so spicy, it hurts" Kathy cried.

"It's here!" "It's coming into my head" Akari cried.

"Are you guys all right?" I asked.

"You're amazing" Luke cried.

"It's so spicy and delicious!" Akari cried, eating a spoon full of curry again and again.

"This certainly has a mysterious drawback" Gill murmured, eating another spoon full.

"I feel strange, I can't stop eating this shit" Kathy said, eating another spoon full of curry.

"Water, I need more water" Luna cried, banging her cup on the table.

This is going to be a long dinner.

**(Akari's POV) (After Dinner)**

"Ahh…that was a good meal, well off to bed!" I said, heading to my room. I opened the door, and there he was, Chase standing in my room.

"C-chase what you doing in my room" I asked.

"Well, there are only five rooms, so I guess we have to share" Chase answered with a devilish smile.

"B-but" I said.

"Or you can sleep with someone else" Chase said plainly.

"But I already unpacked!" I said.

"So did I, but Luna threw me out of my room" Chase said. I giggle that someone one as short as Luna could throw someone as tall as Chase out of his room.

"Well, I guess it's fine" I sighed.

"Now can you show me where the bathroom is?" Chase asked.

"Fine, follow me" I said, leading the way.

"Here it is" I said

"The bathtub to small" Chase said.

"What do you mean it big enough" I said.

"I mean it's too small for you _and_ me" Chase smirked.

"Shut up" I said, blushing and I pushed him in, and begin to go back to our room.

"Oh, Akari" Chase said.

"What?" I asked, turning my head.

"No peeking" Chase smirked and closed the door behind him.

"Shut up, I wasn't going to" I yelled.

**(After Akari took a bath) (There were two and half bathrooms)**

I went to the balcony, so I could look at the moon's refection on the ocean. On the balcony, I notice there was a person on the beach.

"Huh, is that Gill?" I mumbled softly. Gill was standing on the sand, playing his violin.

"I know this song" I whisper to myself.

"_A twinkle in the night sky far, far away" _

"_Golden star, I sing upon in my dreams" _

"_On this sleepless evening, I sing alone" _

"_Tomorrow, I'll sing with you on the winds of this stream" _

"_On this sleepless evening, I sing alone, tomorrow I'll sing with you on the winds on this stream" _

Suddenly Gill stopped playing, and looked up at me and smirked. I felt a blush appear on my face. Then he began to play again only a different song. Of course, I knew this one too!

"_I'll change into a brand new me"_

"_I bring out my courage without being ashamed"_

"_My heartful song, my heartful song"_

"_I always sing so till it'll reaches you"_

"_My heartful song, my heartful song"_

Then one of Gill's violin strings breaks.

"Hm, I wonder if it was your horrible voice that broke it" Gill smirked.

"What!" I yelled.

"Just kidding, you have a nice voice" Gill said, with a smile.

**(Later)**

"Yawn, I'm tired" I whisper to myself. I open the door to my room, and climbed into my bed. Wait, what the hell is this?

"C-chase" I cried, falling out of the bed.

"Hmm… where did you go, Kari" Chase yawned, sitting up on the bed.

"Well, I went to the balcony to watched the moon and Gill was there" I answered, getting on the bed.

"Yeah, I heard you singing and Gill playing his violin" Chase said plain laying on the right side of the bed.

"You were eavesdropping!" I yelled.

"No, I was just passing by when you started to sing so I stay and listened" Chase replied.

"Anyways, why are you on my bed? "Sleep on the floor" I commanded.

"But It's cold" Chase said.

"I don't care" I said.

"When you say it like that, I don't want to" Chase said, putting me down next to him and hugging me. But the way he's hugging me, it feels kind of nice.

"So warm" Chase whispered. "Your body temperature is rather high, like a human hot-water bottle" Chase murmured.

"Stop!" "Let go of me you pervert!" I commanded.

"You want to know what a pervert is really like?" Chase asked, with a devilish smile.

"Eh!?" I blurted out. Chase grabbed my arms and held it above my head; he had his leads over my legs.

"C-chase, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Teaching you what a perverts really like" Chase said, lowering his head down to my neck.

"GET OFF OF ME" I yelled, throwing him across the room.

"Ow…" Chase said, rubbing his head.

"Good night" I said, I turning the lights off and walked back to my bed.

**(A little while later)**

"So much things happen today, my heads spinning" I whispered, as I slowly fell asleep.

"Hm…" I mumbled, turning around facing Chase. Wait! What!

"C-c-chase, didn't I tell you to sleep on the floor!" I yelled.

"But the floors too hard and cold" Chase whined.

"I don't care, this is my bed" I yelled.

"I'm sick" Chase whispered to my ear, as he placed his legs on mine, and hugging me.

"Your legs are freezing!" I yelled, trying to push him off.

"Ah, I'm about to freeze to death" Chase said, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Wait a second, stop" I yelled.

"Stop struggling" Chase whispered. I stopped and quickly I fell asleep in Chase's warmth.

* * *

Hope you liked it! It was a mixture of Toradora and Shugo Chara! PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me happy when someone reviews. (If you ever wrote a story you know how i feel) Please vote on my poll too!

Poll (so far)

Chase- 3 votes

Gill- 1 vote

Both- 1 vote

(I'm kind of happy that Chase's winning) No, i did not vote for my own poll


	6. Gill's Villa pt2

**I was just watching School Rumble episode 26, omg, now I why that guy lacks emotion. LOL! Wait, that was all made up!!**

**

* * *

**

(Akari's POV)

"Its morning already" I mumbled, turn around maybe I'll just get a little more sleep. A pair of arms wrapped around my body holding me closer.

"Just a little more sleep" Chase mumbled in his sleep putting me closer. I gasped and let out a scream.

"Hm?" Chase muttered, letting me go and rubbed his head. Oh, wait I forgot that Chase was sharing a room with me. Chase let out a yawn, and started to stretch his arms.

"Well, I had a nice sleep, how about you?" Chase yawned.

"Fine" I murmured, getting up and picking out my clothes.

"Oh, are you going to dress in front of me?" Chase smirked, leading back on the bed, and crossing his arm.

"N-no, get out!" I yelled, pushing him out the door. Hmph, what a pervert! After getting dressed, I went to the kitchen, only to see Chase coking.

"Hmm?" "What are you cooking?" I asked.

"I'm making boxed lunches" Chase replied. "I spoke with Gill; we're going to spend the whole day at the beach.

"In that case, let me help" I insisted.

"Okay then, chop the tomatoes, I'm making sandwiches" Chase said, handing me some tomatoes.

"Sure" I replied, getting a knife and slowly chopping them.

"I'm also making some soup from the leftover curry" Chase added. "Wow, you're actually pretty good at this" Chase complimented.

"Thanks, my parents were always working and when my brother was at home, I had to cook for him too" I said, chopping the tomatoes.

"You have a brother!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yup, Kevin" I replied, accidently putting a tomato close to my eye and some of the tomato's juice flew into one of my eye.

"Ow" I whined.

"Hey, are you all right?" Chase asked.

"My bad" I laughed, wiping my eyes. Chase started to blush and stared at me.

"Chase?" I said.

"Oh, I have to peel the apples" Chase said, starting to peel some apples.

"You're a really good at cook, the curry yesterday was delicious" I complimented.

"Of course it was" Chase mumbled, peeling the apples.

"Whoever becomes your wife will be really happy!" I smiled. Chase started to blush, and then the pot started to overflow.

"Crap" Chase murmured, turning off the fire.

"The clumsy side of you is pretty cute" I laughed.

"Don't call me cute" Chase stuttered.

"Kidding" I laughed.

**(Later) (Gill's POV)**

"The sun's beautiful today" Kathy commented, she was wearing a sky blue bikini, not that I cared. I was just wearing a light blue t-shirt and shorts; Chase was wearing a t-shirt with some logo on it, and shorts. Luna was wearing a small bikini but had a jacket over it.

"Kathy seems excited" Luna said, dozing off.

"Huh, where's Akari?" Chase asked.

"I'll go get her" I sighed. Can't they do anything without me? "Hey, Akari are you in there?" I knocked on room's door.

"Yeah" Akari replied.

"Everyone already left" I sighed. "Seriously, what are you-"I started, opening the door.

"Hey, since you're here, what do you think about my new bikini?" Akari asked, it was a white bikini with pink ribbons on the sides, plus I had a nice view of her cleavage.

"N-not bad" I mumbled, turn to hide my blush.

"Thanks, okay let's go" Akari said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the beach.

"Come on Luna, bring it on" Akari cried, trying to get Luna to get in the water by taunting her. Luna took one step in the water and then shivered.

"What are they trying to do" Chase stared; he was sitting on a beach towel, under an umbrella.

"No idea" I mumbled, lying back on my beach chair.

"Come on, Luna" Luke said, pushing Luna into the water.

"You're going to pay for that, Luke" Luna yelled, chasing Luke deeper into the water. Bad idea, a tide wave knocked down Luna, with Akari trying to save her.

**(Lunch Time)**

"Wow, this is so good" Luke commented, eating the sandwich.

"Mm…Chase, you're a genius when it comes to cooking" Akari said.

"Well, you helped to so I can't take all the credit" Chase replied. I just kept quiet and ate my sandwich.

"By the way Gill, I heard there's an alluring cave around the bay" Kathy asked.

"A cave?!" Akari mumbled.

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"Let's take a stroll there later on" Kathy suggested.

"Yeah!" Luke cried, punching the air.

"Fine" I sighed, taking another bite of my sandwich, I had a bad feeling about this.

**(Later) (Akari's POV)**

"Are we there yet?" Luke asked again.

"Say that one more time and I'm going to make sure you never talk again" Luna threaten.

"Where here" Gill mumbled, putting his hands on his hips.

"This is the cave Kathy mentioned…" I muttered, staring at the cave. It had a "Do Not Enter" sigh near the entrance; I was starting to get freaked out.

"All right let's go, Luke's Expedition Team!" Luke cried. "Let's find us some monsters" Luke exclaimed, dragging us in. Gill got out two flashlights and gives one to Chase.

"It's dark, it's narrow, I'm scared" Luna whined.

"It's surprisingly big" Chase commented.

"Only around here" Gill pointed out.

"All right, let's test how brave we are" Luke exclaimed.

"Hey, don't you feel cold?" Luna asked, even though she was the only one with a jacket.

"Well, we are getting deeper into the cave" Gill replied. I placed my hand on the wall and felt something wet.

"What's this" I mumbled, it was seaweed.

"Akari, that's" Luna started, pointing at the seaweed on my hand.

"AHHHH" Luna screamed. "It's a woman's hair!" "A curse of the heartbroken woman who died after getting lost in this cave!" Luna exclaimed. Chase and Kathy both smirked, I started to smirk too, I couldn't help it, watching Luna freak out like that was really entertaining.

"This is so boring" Gill murmured. "I'm taking a shortcut out" Gill mumbled, heading towards a different direction.

"Wait Gill, where are you going" I called, following him.

**(Meanwhile) (Chase's POV)**

"Hey, Chase, are we going even deeper" Luna asked, with worry.

"Stop being such a baby" Kathy cried.

"The exit is here" "Right, Gill?" I asked, turning around. "Where's Akari and Gill?" I asked.

"Huh?" Kathy, Luna, and Luke turned around.

"Akari?" "Gill?" Luna murmured.

**( Back to Akari's POV)**

"Gill, are you sure you know the way out?" I asked, the place is starting to creep me out.

"Of course" Gill replied. "Do you feel insecure after leaving everyone else?" Gill asked, still walking forward.

*Snap* I let out a small scream and jumped forward, hugging Gill tightly.

"H-hey, let go of me" Gill stuttered, turning his head around.

"I'm sorry, I just not good with dark places" I replied, letting go of him.

"Then what will you do if I leave you alone?" Gill asked.

"What?!" I blurted out.

"Would you be scared?" Gill smirked. "Would you feel insecure and lonely if I leave you?" Gill asked. What?! Is he planning to leave me?

"Gill?" "What are you planning?" I asked.

"You want to know?" Gill asked, still having a smirk on his face.

"Yeah" I gulped.

"Okay, come here, let me whisper it to you" Gill said. I walked closer to him, Gill lend down towards my ear. His hot breath was making me nervous, and then Gill gently bit my ear.

"W-what are you doing?!" I yelled, whacking his head my hands.

"Ow, I'm dead" Gill murmured, pushing me down and putting his head on my lap.

"G-Gill, what are you doing?" I asked, heating a bit. His hair's tickling me and it's really soft, like a cat's fur. I started to feel his hair a bit, but I accidently touch his ear.

"Hey, don't touch me there" Gill grumbled.

"Huh?" I said.

"My ear's my weak spot just like yours" Gill smirked. I gently lifted Gill's head, moved my legs and then dropped his head.

"Ow, that hurts you know" Gill whined, rubbing his head.

"Like I care" I mumbled. Gill stood up and brushed his lap, I stood up too.

"You don't want to me leave, right?" Gill asked, stepping closer to me. "If you don't want me to leave, you should be nicer" Gill whispered.

"H-hey" I mumbled.

"You need me" Gill said, grabbing my wrist.

"No, not really" I cried. I brushed off his hand and turn the other way.

"Fine" Gill smirked, and took off somewhere.

"Gill, w-wait" I cried, chasing him. When I finally got close enough to him and I grabbed his wrist, and stopped him.

"W-why G-Gill" I asked, catching my breath.

"W-why not, it's not like you needed me" Gill replied, turning around and catching his breath too.

"Gill, your such a jerk-" I started, taking a step forward but accidently tripped, and was going to fall on Gill. Our lips were about one centimeter away, oh my goddess are we going to kiss?! So close, yet so far now our lips were about one millimeter away. I felt a hand grab my on one of my shoulders, pulling me back.

"Ow" Gill muttered, when he landed on the ground. Wait, who's hand is on my shoulder?

"Akari, are you okay?" Chase asked, letting go of my shoulder.

"Akari!" "Gill!" Luke called, running towards us, with Kathy and Luna right behind him.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Luna whined.

"Fine, the exit is just a head of us" Gill said, standing up and brushing his lap.

**(Later) (Back at the house) (Gill's POV) **

Ah… man I would have had my first kiss, but Chase just had to stalk us. It's not like I like Akari, it's just that I been kind of impatience about getting my first kiss. I went to watch the security footage. I glance through the entire video, Luna throwing Chase out of his room. That was pretty interesting, but now where would he sleep? Omg, he went to Akari's room! I watch the whole video about him and Akari, how she tried to kick him off his bed, and how he wrapped his arms around her like that. What is this feeling? I never had this before, it feels strange, but for some reason I'm always so mad when Chase hangs around Akari. I approached Akari's room, getting ready to drag Chase out.

"Chase, get-"I started, then turn I started to heat up like if I was set on fire. No, not because of anger or anything but of embarrassment. Akari was standing there, changing but I only saw her bra, and it was nice and light pink just like her skin.

"G-Gill, g-get out" Akari cried, pulling her shirt closer to her chest, blushing.

"I-I…" I started, my face was about to blow up.

"GET OUT" Akari screamed.

"Akari!" Chase called. "What's wrong-"Chase asked, but started to heat up like me when he saw Akari.

"What'ca doing?" Luke asked, skipping towards us. "What'ca looking at-"Luke start, and then started to blush. This time Akari let out a louder scream, and blushed even harder.

"Akari, what's wrong?" Kathy asked, but then a scary aura surrounded her when see saw what we were looking at.

"Akari?" Luna asked, confuse but as soon as she looked at Akari her aura was as scary as Kathy's. Oh crap, Luna quickly slammed the Akari's door shut and began to crack her knuckles, Kathy did the same.

"No…wait, it's a misunderstanding" I insisted, backing up.

"Yeah, what Gill said" Chase agreed, backing up also.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with checking Akari out!" Luke laughed. "Isn't that what you girls wanted, attention?" Luke smiled. That idiot!

"You're a good kid" Kathy smiled. "You didn't lie; okay you're free to go!" Kathy smiled.

"Okay!" Luke smiled, and skipped back to his room.

"Besides, we can only beat up two people at a time" Kathy pointed out after Luke left.

**(Later)**

"Damn you, Chase this wouldn't have happened if you just slept on the couch" I yelled.

"Well, it wouldn't have happen if you had enough rooms" Chase argued. And just like that the little trip quickly ended, just as fast as it started. Sadly enough, Akari let off Luke and Chase, but not me. She even shared a room with Chase for the entire trip. I have to make it up to Akari, if I could only get her attention.

Hope you liked it!! Another Toradora/Shugo Chara!! I'm tired… Please Review!! And Please vote on my poll!

* * *

For Gill's Fans, here's why Gill didn't get to accidently kiss Akari!

Chase-4 votes (Makes him more popular than Gill)

Gill-2 votes (less popular)

The both votes gives a point to each of them!


	7. A Joyful Day?

Hey everybody!! This story is just a lot of one-shots basic on Manga/Anime! (If you haven't notice) So, I'm going to make a story about GillxAkarixChase but Akari has to end up will someone! So I'm using public interest! So vote on my poll! Poll ends on March 1st!

**

* * *

**

(Chase's POV)

When I was little I met Santa in a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Hey Santa…" "Why didn't you bring me any presents?" I asked. That question always bugged me, at the orphanage everyone else got presents but me. Rumors around the world were that Santa was brutally honest._

"_You want to know why?" "Well, because you're the poorest out of everyone in the orphanage" Santa replied. "Even poorer than that bum that just got kick out of the orphanage" Even if it was my dream, I felt like crying._

"_B-But what can I do about it?" I asked._

"_Work, those who don't work, don't eat" "Get what you want with you own money" Santa said."But the honest and earnest are the ones who always come out on top" Santa laughed. "But even then I won't be giving you a present" _

"_I won't ever come back here again, or a least not to your place!" Santa called, floating away_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Those final words worried me but I decided to believe him and live on.

"Chase, you're fired!" my boss yelled.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You are terribly with the customers, because of you; we barely have any people eating here!" "Plus you lied about you age, your only 16, you have to be 18 to have this job!" the boss yelled.

"You know what I quit!" I yelled, walking out the door. Crap, I forgot my paycheck! Too late now… Back to the orphanage and I almost had enough money to go rent an apartment.

"Sorry Chase but unfortunately we don't have enough room anymore"

"What!?" I blurt out.

"You see a new child has been moved here after his parents died in a car accident" "We have moved you to another orphanage, your stuff have been moved there too, here's the address" the man said.

_But believe this the honest and earnest always win…_Wrong! In this world only cunningcan win! Earnest and honest work won't get me anywhere! I went to the park to find a cute girl all alone in front of a soda machine. This is my chance! All I have to do is kidnapped her and demand for a ransom. A cute girl is whole a lot of money, she had short brown hair in a cowlick style, and she was wearing a dress for parties.

Two guys approached her. "Hey cutie, why are you all alone on Christmas Eve?" one of the guy asked. "Why don't you come with us, we'll show you a good time" the other guys said, grabbing her wrist. I ran up and punched the both guys in the face. Keep you hands off my prey!

"Picking up girls on Christmas Eve!" "Those with homes should return to them!" I yelled at the guys.

"Ow, come on lets get out of here" one of the guys murmured. Both of them got up and dashed off.

"Th-Thank you" the girl mumbled. "I'm not sure what happened, but you saved me" the girl smiled. "Oh yeah, my name is Akari" the girl said. Why am I being thanked? She even told me her name... I'm about to kidnap this girl and receive a huge ransom! This is not the time to show her any kindness! Akari started to shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yeah, a bit" "I was at a really boring party so I snuck out, I guess I left my coat there" Akari replied. Ha!! So what?! Are you trying to win my sympathy?! Well, sorry!! My heart is already as cold as ice… Akari sneezed and shivered more…

I pull my coat over her. "You better wear it before you catch a cold" I mumbled.

"Thank you!" Akari smiled. "As a token of my appreciation, name anything and it's yours" Akari cried.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yep, anything just name it" Akari smiled. Heh, heh, heh… This makes things easier! In return for saving her, I'll ask her to be a hostage for ransom.

"Well then, I'll get straight to the point…" I said.

"Okay" Akari replied.

"Will you go with me?" I asked.

"Huh?" Akari mumbled.

"I want you" (As a hostage) I murmured.

"Are you serious?" Akari cried, blushing.

"Of course, I'm serious!" I replied.

"B-But" Akari murmured, leaning against the venting machine.

I slammed my hand on the venting machine, trapping her. "I wouldn't joke about something like this" I said. "I'm betting my life on this from the moment I laid my eyes on you" I murmured. "I was determined to take you with me" (As a hostage) I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend" Akari cried, pushing me away. What!???"I'm sorry, but I can't accept your feelings" Akari whispered.

"Akari!" someone called.

"Hm?!" "Gill!" Akari waved.

"Where have you been?" "I looking everywhere for you" Gill sighed.

"Sorry, Gill" Akari apologized. "This is my boyfriend, Gill" Akari introduced. "Gill, he saved me from some strangers" Akari murmured.

"Thanks" Gill mumbled.

"No problem" I replied. Crap, now my plan is ruined, this guy doesn't look very strong though, but I'm not taking a chance. I began to walk away.

"Wait, please can't I show you my appreciation another way?" Akari asked, stopping me.

"Well, I guess you could find me a new job" I replied.

"Um…what kind of job do you want?" Akari asked.

"Well, I good at cook, so…" I mumbled.

"I know you can be my personal chef" Akari giggled.

"Um…okay…" I murmured.

"Come on, I'll show you my house it's really big!" "Plus we have plenty of extra rooms if you need a place to stay!" Akari smiled.

"I'll take the job, plus I do need a place to stay" I muttered.

"Alright, come on, lets go" Akari cried, pulling me in a limousine with her.

'By the way, I never got your name" Akari said.

"Oh, my name is Chase" I replied. That was the best present I ever got from Santa, I got to live in a big mansion, plus be Akari's personal chef was easy, and I got to use her big kitchen anytime I wanted. Bad part is that Gill keeps glaring at me…

* * *

A different story…has nothing to do with the one above

**(Gill's POV) (Tailor's)**

"Gill, will you try on this outfit for me?" Aka asked, handing me an outfit.

"B-But this is a girl's outfit!" I cried.

"Don't worry, you can fit in it" Akari giggled.

"That's not the point, why would I wear a girl's outfit" I bellowed.

"Why?" "Because I think it'll look good on you" Akari replied.

"Akari, I'm not going to wear this" I exclaimed, throw the outfit back at her.

"Stop complaining and wear it" Akari yelled, forcing the dress on me after she took my shirt off. She got Julius to take off my pants, believe me it was the worst experience, I had ever had!

"Were did you even find this sailor school uniform?" I asked. This skirt is uncomfortable and the ribbon on my head is bothering me.

"You look great, Gill" Akari giggled.

"Well, well… its looks good on you as I expected" Julius chuckled.

"Shut up, you know how much of my reputation is at stake here!" "If anyone else saw my like this, I might not become mayor!" I yelled. This can't get any worse, then Luna walked in, nevermind it can…Luna stared at me and then back at Akari and Julius.

"I was wondering what you three were up to" Luna stared.

"Gill, insisted on wearing it"Akari smiled.

"Did not" I denied.

"Well, if you were going to play dress up with Gill, why didn't you call me?" Luna asked, opening a closet full of dresses. I'm in hell…. "I think Gill looks better in a filly dress!" Luna laughed.

"Don't worry; I don't think cross-dressing will become a habit!" Akari giggled.

"Hey, how about this skirt, Luna" Akari asked, putting up a skirt.

"No, I think pink would suit him better!" Luna cried.

"Well Luna, I think purple would suit him better" Julius disagreed.

"I think blue would look better on him" Akari mumbled. I quietly tip-toed out to the door, but the edge of the door creaked when I slowly pushed it.

"Well, well…where do you think your going, Gill?" Julius whispered, putting me back.

"You can't walk around the village in that outfit" Luna smirked.

"Gill, come on, try this on too!" Akari cried. They forced my into a guy's cat costume, it had blue cat ears, and a tail, with a dark outfit with a cross necklace. Akari, Luna, and Julius stared at me…

"Isn't he too short to cosplay as Ikuto?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, plus has hair isn't the right color, ether is his eyes" Luna commented.

"Who's Ikuto?" Julius and I asked.

"Ikuto is the cutest guy on Shugo Chara" Luna replied.

"Okay, next costume!" Julius said, pushing me into the dressing room. This time it was a girl's at costume…

"…" The whole room was silent, Luna and Akari started to blush.

"Now, if anyone sees me I know, I won't become mayor!" I cried.

"Gill, you just so cute!" "I just want to hug you!" Akari cried, warping her arms around me. I started to heat up a bit. I stood up and ran out the door as fast as I could. I crashed into someone.

"I didn't know you like to cross-dress" Chase chuckled. My clothes are back at the tailor's!! I rushed back to tailor's, back to hell…

* * *

Hope you like it!!! Basic off Hayate the combat butler! (If you read Hayate the combat butler vol 1, you would know how different it is) …review please!!

Poll (so far)

Chase-- 7 votes

Gill—7 votes

Both—2 votes

………Come on!! It's a tie!!!


	8. Lucky Prize?

Here you go the "special" one-shot… Thank you!! All the people that have voted!!! Expect another one soon!! For those who did not read "Winner of the Poll" before it was deleted, Gill won the poll and I wrote a special one-shot for him!

**

* * *

**

(Akari's POV)

Today's the Harvest Festival! I wonder what Hamilton's prizes are!

"Kathy!" I waved, walk towards her.

"Akari, where have you been?" "Hamilton's just about to announce the winner of the Harvest Festival!" Kathy cried.

"And the winner is Akari!" Hamilton announced. I gasped, I won?!!

"Oh my gosh, Akari you did it!" Kathy exclaimed hugging me. "You won"

"Thanks" I hugged her, and made my way to Hamilton to get my prize.

"We're going to do a raffle, pick any paper you want" Hamilton smiled, holding a box full of tiny folded papers. Next to Hamilton was Gill, my dreamy prince, looking as wonderful as usual. I put my hand in the box and picked out a random piece of paper. I unfolded the piece of paper and read it out loud.

"A date with Gill…" I read, not really paying attention to what I just said… Wait?!! What!!? A date with Gill! My has dream finally come true! A date with my prince!

"WHAT?!!" Gill exclaimed, grabbing the paper out of my hands and read it himself. "Father, I never agreed to this" Gill shouted, blushing. No way, does Gill like me too?!! "I would never go out with a girl like her" Gill added, crossing his arms. Nevermind, I guess he just embarrassed. Gill's words were stabbing my heart; I bit my lips trying not to cry.

"Well, who would want to go on a date with you anyways?" I yelled. Gill's words hurt me so bad, that I could think clearly.

"Are you trying to say, you want to go on a date with me?" Gill smirked, looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. I bit my lip harder so I would blush.

"N-no" I denied. What I really want to said was YES!

"Well, I glad we both agree on that" Gill said. I felt like I was about to burst into tears. I ran back to my house as fast I could. I slammed the door shut and the tears started to flow down. _"I would never go out with a girl like her"_ Gill's words were being repeated over and over again in my mind. Am I not good enough for him? Why could I be prettier? I felt like I was rejected in someway, well a least I know that Gill doesn't feel the same way, now I can finally him let go.

I crawled into bed and let sleep takeover. Hopeful I'll be over him the tomorrow.

**(Gill's POV) (Gill's room)**

Shit! I messed up big time! I didn't know that she would actually draw that!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I had to come up with the prizes that would be in the raffle. What was father thinking? A trip to Mineral town? That place is so old, who would want to go there? I scribbled things down on the pieces of papers. Oh yeah, this year's winner is Akari. I blushed, she was really amazing, reviving that waste land back to life. Also she the prettiest girl in Waffle Island, thinking about the time when I went to Sundae Inn to find Chase, Luke, Toby, Owen, Calvin, Julius, Jin and surprisingly Wizard making a chart on who's the cutest girl in Waffle town. Of course, Akari was ranked the cutest, kindest, and prettiest girl in Waffle town. Of course, Akari came out number one! Her lovely caramel-color eyes , her silky hair. Sadly, I found my self drooling. I snapped out of my little daydream and when back to work. I looked out the window only to see Chase and Akari laughing and chasing each other._

"_Come on, Chase" Akari giggled._

"_I gotcha" Chase laughed, hugging Akari close to him. At that point, I was so mad that I had snapped all of my pencil is half. Who does he think he is? I'm the only one who supposes to hug her that way, not that I had hugged her at all. I had an idea! I wrote "Go on a date with Gill" on five pieces of papers._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I didn't know that she would pick that! I mean the chances of getting "Go on a date with Gill" were about 5%! Now I mess up big time…

"_Well, who would want to go on a date with you anyways?" _Her words repeat over and over again. My chest was hurting like crazy; it felt like it was on fire. In a way, Akari rejected me, I couldn't get over that… Now how I can talk to her? We were finally getting along and I mess it up. I sighed, maybe if I was more like Chase, then me and Akari could be friends already… I know I use a excuse, then Akari and I can go out a date… and if it works out then we can be a couple… Just wait Akari, you be mine soon…

**(Akari's POV)**

I didn't feel any better when I woke up. I quick did my farm chores and went back to bed. Just a few more hours couldn't hurt. I woke up from my nap because of a knock sound. I rubbing my eyes and went to open the door. I couldn't tell if the Santa was giving me an early Christmas present or karma coming back and for revenge.

"Gill, what do you want" I mumbled. Don't cry. Don't cry! I bit my lip hard trying not to cry remembering what happened yesterday.

"If you have time to take a nap, I sure your free today" Gill muttered. "My father told me, that if I didn't take you out on a date then I couldn't be come mayor" Gill said, crossing his arms. No way! I get to go on a date with Gill!! Thank you, Hamilton!

"So?" "Doesn't mean I have to go" I replied. Stupid Akari! Think before you say something!

"Well, I don't want to go ether, but my career is in stake here" Gill growled, grabbing my wrist and taking me to Sundae Inn. I just hope I don't faint. Going on a date with my dreamy prince! His hands are so smooth too!

**(Gill's POV) (Sundae Inn)**

"Table for two?" Maya asked, staring at me. I nodded, Akari still struggled, trying to break free. Why Akari? Do you really hate me that much? My heart was slowly breaking ever time Akari struggled.

"Stop struggling" I whispered.

"Let go, you're hurting me" Akari whined. I'm hurting her?!! I let go but Akari quickly dashed outside, with me tackling her to stop her. I dragged Akari back in and sat down in our table. Akari seemed like she was about to burst into tears. Did I really hurt her that bad?

"Akari, I'm sorry if I hurt you" I apologized, my hand was still holding on to hers. Akari remain silence…. Awkward….Maya broke the silence by asking us what we wanted to eat.

"I'll have tomato risotto" I replied.

I'll just have curry" Akari mumbled.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Maya giggled, ran back into the kitchen. It was silence again… This was going as planned. I want Akari to enjoy our date, not suffer.

"Gill, can you let go now?" "I promise I won't run away" Akari asked.

"Eh…sure" I muttered, letting go of her hand. The food finally arrived, but instead of Maya carrying our food it was Chase.

"Here your curry and your tomato risotto" Chase glared at me, and I glared right back. Chase went back to the kitchen, and it was silence again. I started to eat my tomato risotto and Akari slowly ate her curry. I could feel Chase glaring at me from the kitchen.

"Um…how's your sister doing?" I asked. Stupid Gill, why the hell did you ask that? Out of all the thing you could have asked, you had to ask that!

"She fine, again I'm sorry for what she tried to do" Akari replied. Akari's has a twin sister named Molly, she visit Waffle town for a while. She didn't do anything bad… She just tried to seduce me, while disguises as Akari. No big deal…

"Its okay, I enjoy it" I said. Oh shit, now she might think I'm a pervert! But honesty I did, if only the real Akari tried to seduce me, I'll probably be all over her by then. Akari got up, I stared at her. Akari slapped me, it hurt as much as when Luke tried to get honey from a beehive, and I tried to stop him, but I ended up being stung by bees.

"Pervert" Akari mumbled, running out the door. Was it because of what I said? I forgot, Akari doesn't know that Hikari dressed up as her, when she seduced me.

"Akari, wait!" I called, leaving the money on the table. I saw someone chasing her too. I guessing it was probably Chase. I looked around for her but I could find her. My first date with the girl I like, and I messed it up. Great…

I went home and lie down on my bed and let sleep come to me.

_A wedding? Who's? I open the door to the church. There stood Chase and Akari exchanging vows._

"_Do you Chase take Akari as your wife?" _

"_I do" Chase smiled._

"_Do you Akari take Chase as you husband?"_

"_I do" Akari smiled back._

"_You maybe kiss the bride" Chase gave Akari a soft kiss._

"_You are pronounced husband and wife" Everyone clapped and cheered. I watched with my heart breaking as Chase gave Akari another kiss._

"AHHHHHHHH" I panted, waking up for that nightmare. Thank the goddess that it was only a dream.

"Gilbert, are you okay, I heard you scream" father asked, opening the door.

"I'm fine, and the name's Gill" I sighed.

"Are you sure?" father asked.

"Yes, now get out!" I yelled. Father closed the door and went back to his room. What a awful dream. I lay back down and let sleep overtake me again. Hopefully this time, it will be a dream about me and Akari.

**(Akari's POV)**

That idiot! How could he!? That pervert!

"_Its okay, I enjoy it" _How could he say that? On our date too! My first date, in fact! Stupid Gill! I kept punching my pillow until I was satisfied. It's always Hikari! Even though were twins, it's always Hikari! Just because she the older twin, she gets anything she wants! She's only older by five minutes! I lie down and let my troubles be replaced by sleep.

**(Next Morning)**

I did my farm chores and met Chase on the way to Sundae Inn. Chase wanted to show me something so he took me to his house.

"Akari, I wanted to tell you this for a long time now" Chase mumbled, blush and playing with his hands.

"What is it, Chase" I asked. Chase took my hand and got one knee.

"Akari, I love you, will you marry me?" Chase asked, taking out a blue feather.

"What?!" I blurted out. Marry me? I thought he liked Maya!? "Chase, I'm sorry but I..." I mumbled, moving my hand away from his.

"It's Gill, isn't it?" "Akari, you said you gave up on that guy" Chase exclaimed, standing up.

"B-But" I stuttered.

"Akari" Chase yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's not that easy" I replied.

"I'll help you get over him" Chase whispered, backing me up against the war.

"C-Chase, what a-are y-you" I looked at Chase's eyes, hurt, anger, and jealous filled his eyes. Chase smashed his lips against mine, his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I gasped, and struggled, trying to push him off. His tongue forced my mouth open and his tongue started to explore my mouth. My first reaction was biting his tongue.

"Ow, Akari that hurt!" Chase yelled, backing up.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, ran out the door. I heard Chase call my name but I kept running.

**(Gill's POV) **

Today, I'm going to confess my feeling to Akari! If I only knew where she was… I looked for her everywhere! Except for Chase's house… I dashed to Chase's house! No! Akari couldn't be there! I peeked through Chase's window to find Chase and Akari KISSING!!! Akari!? You like him but I love you! I was going to confess to her today… I walked away from Chase's house and went back to my house. Akari? Why? I would have done anything for you! I should have confessed sooner, then maybe it would be me and Akari kissing. As soon as I got home, I ran in to my room and shut the door. Tears started falling, I haven't cried since mother disappeared. No! I'll still going to confess! Then I can finally her let go… I ran to Akari's house

"Akari?" I knocked on the door. The door silently open and Akari stared at me.

"Gill…" Akari mumbled.

"Akari, I want to ask you something" I said, rubbing the back of my head, and blushing. Akari nodded and let me inside.

"There's been rumors about you and Chase," I said. Stupid! Why are you bring up Chase for?

"What kind of rumors?" Akari asked, her lovely caramel eyes staring at me.

"That you and Chase are dating" I replied. Are they dating? I hope not…

"D-Dating!?" Akari gasped. "No, of course not"

"Are you sure because I saw you and Chase making out at his house" I said. Idiot! Why are you bringing that up!

"T-that's not of your business!" Akari yelled. "Why do you care?

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. Our mouths were about one centimeter apart. I press my lips against hers, and kissed her. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and played with her tongue. Akari gasped a bit but she started to kiss me back and she started to play with my hair. A few minutes later, we pulled away to catch out breaths.

"I love you, Akari, that's why I care" I whispered.

"I-I l-love you too, Gill" Akari smiled, a small blush appear on her face. Yes! I made Akari blush!

"So, that means you don't like Chase right" I asked.

"Yeah" Akari replied. "You're the only one" "for now"

"What!?" I blurted out.

"Just kidding" Akari giggled.

"So, you don't like Hikari?" Akari asked.

"Of course not!" I replied.

"So, why did you look so happy when Hikari tried to seduce you" Akari yelled.

"She was dressed up as you!" I replied.

"So, you only like me for my body!?" Akari yelled.

"No, trust me for I only want girls for their body, I would have gone for Selena" I said, trying to clam her down.

"That's true" Akari laughed. "So, you're my boyfriend now?"

"Yup, and you're my girlfriend" I smiled hugging her closer to me.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Sorry Gill fans, if you didn't like Chase....Also, sorry if you didn't find it romantic enough...

ChasexAkarixGill 4ever (Maybe)


	9. I just can't let go

Sorry for not updating for so long! I kinda had write block! Anyways, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

(Gill's POV)

I looked outside my room, it was bright and sunny. Then I spotted Chase, Luke and Akari playing tag or something.

"Catch m, if you can!" Luke yelled, running off with Chase and Akari chasing him. Laughter and joy filled the air. I stared at them with jealousy. I secretly want to be down there, playing with Akari but I can't beside the fact that Akari would avoid me but that I was way to mature and old for that. Chase laughed and pulled Akari into a hug; Akari smiled cheerfully and returned the hug. It made me sick, to see that low life hug my goddess!

"Hey!" I yelled. "Will you keep it down!" "People are trying to work!"

"Oh sorry, Gill" Akari replied, chasing both Chase and Luke.

"A-Akari!" I mumbled. "I-I" It was too late, Akari already left, chasing both those idiots. I went back to work, I stared at a picture of Akari hugging my arm, I sighed, and I missed those days. When Akari and I used to go out, there was such a warm feeling. Now all there's left is a cold feeling, nothing to look forward to. I wish we never broke up! Why did we break up? Cause of that stupid, brat Luna. Turns out that she likes me, but since I was going steady with Akari, she had to break us up. Luna would destroy one of Akari's lands, or hurt one of her animals, or hit her. All Luna to did me, was trying to seduce me, by the way did you know that Luna is a terrible seducer. But one day, Akari gave up.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashbacks Starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Gill" Akari called out, running towards me and giving me a hug. I could see the small bruise on her arm._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, wiping one of her tears away, trying to comfort her._

"_I'm sorry, Gill" Akari cried, trying to wipe her tears away. "I think we should stop see each other anymore" I'm hearing things, right? No! Akari and I love each other so….why?_

"_You're joking, right?" I asked, hesitating. Akari lowered her head, her bangs covered her face, her tears flow down her cheeks._

"_Why?" "What did I do wrong?" I asked, wiping another tear from her cheek, the true is I wanted to start crying right about now._

"_I-I'm s-sorry, G-G-Gill" Akari sobbed, running away._

"_Akari!" I called, running after her, after 10 minutes of chasing her; I lost her. Later that day, I found out that Luna threaten her and often bullied her. When I confronted Luna about it, she tried to seduce me…. Later, I confronted Akari to try to convince her to continue going out with me._

"_Akari, please!" "Please, we can work things out!" I cried._

"_I'm sorry, Gill!" "I just can't!" Akari mumbled._

"_Why?" I asked, trying to embrace her, but she pushed me away._

"_I just don't feel the same way about you anymore" Akari yelled, pushing me on to her porch and slamming her door. Since then Akari started to hang out with Chase more and avoid me…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I sighed, thinking about the happy days and sad days with Akari. I stepped outside, and headed to Alan's tree, the place where I confessed my feelings to Akari.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_I really can't stop thinking about you" I confessed crossing my arms, blushing like there's no tomorrow. "So, how would you feel about going steady with me?" I asked, uncrossing my arms. "That is, if you don't have feelings for anyone else, I mean" I added. There! I said it! Akari remained silent, staring at me with her mouth opened slightly._

"_Wow Gill, I don't know what to say" Akari mumbled, turning her attention to her shoes like if there was a bird nesting on it. Suddenly, I kinda regretted confessing, I didn't think about Akari's feelings. What if she liked someone else?_

"_J-Just… Forget get about it!" I yelled, and turned to run down the hill as fast as I could. But someone grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I turned around, to find a smiling and blushing Akari._

"_Gill, wait" "I delighted!" Akari smiled._

"_So, you will go steady with me?" I asked. Please say yes!!_

"_Yes" Those sweet words came out of Akari, and repeated in my mind. Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!!!!!_

"_Hey, good choice, I'm glad you're happy as well" I smiled, running my hand through my hair. Akari suddenly lean in and stare at me._

"_What?" I asked, backing up a bit._

"_This is the first time, I seen you smile" Akari giggled._

"_Whatever" I mumbled blushing, while I crossed my arms._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

On my way there I saw Chase walking pass me, I clenched my fists. I know he has a huge crush on _my_ Akari, when Akari and I were together, he tried to break his up, by starting rumors about me cheating on Akari with Luna, and of course it doesn't work. Since we broken up, Chase been trying to put the moves on her, luckily Akari's dense so she doesn't notice. Chase looked awful happy for some reason, Goddess, do I want to rip that smile of his face. When I got to Alan's tree there was another person there. A girl with brown cowlick, wearing a green outfit… Akari! I sneaked up behind her and embrace her. Akari let out a gasp and turned around, when she noticed it was me, she struggled under my grip.

"Akari, I missed you" I whispered, smelling her aroma, I missed the smell of her coconut shampoo.

"Gill, let me go!" Akari shouted, struggling trying to make me let go. I pushed her on Alan's tree and place my hands on both sides of her shoulders and kissed her.

"Mmm" Akari protests were muffled by my mouth, Akari stared kicking me my leg, struggling so that I would let go. I finally parted to catch my breath.

"Let me go" Akari shouted, struggling and accidently knocking down her bag. A blue feather fell out; my eyes locked on it and turn my attention back to Akari.

"D-Did someone purpose to you?" I asked. Akari nodded, and turned her head down.

"Who?" I asked, my grip became harder, I slowly became anger. Did she say yes? Did she? Akari remain silent and remain looking at the ground.

"WHO?" I yelled at her.

"C-Ch-Chase" Akari mumbled, looking at her feet. Chase! I knew that's why he looked so happy!

"Did you accept?" I asked angrily. "Did you?"

"I haven't given him an answer yet" Akari muttered.

"Good, by the end this day, you're be my again" I smirked, lifting her head and kissing her again. Akari push me away, and looked at me with eyes of fear.

"Don't be scared" I chuckled. "I won't hurt you"

"No, Gill stop- hmmm"

* * *

Hope you like it! I always thought that Gill was the jealous type, lol! But most of the fanfic i read about him, it like he doesn't give a ****! Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!

-_TheSnowSakura_


	10. Pocky Fun!

**(Akari's POV)**

"You're doing it all wrong!" "You pour half a cup of water into the mixture!" "Not the whole thing!"

"Shut up, Chase!" "I'm trying my best!"

"As my student, I want you to give it your all!" Chase exclaimed.

"I getting a headache from this" I mumbled, massaging my head.

"Oh, you're getting a headache!" "How think I feel?" "You screwed up more than fifty times already!" Chase yelled.

"Whatever, I'm leaving" I picked up my bag and left the kitchen.

"Akari, wait!" Chase grabbed my wrist and stopped me. His violet eyes locked on to my brown ones.

"What?" I sighed.

"Your homework is to practice whisking fifty eggs!" Chase commanded, with an evil smirk.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me" Chase smirked evilly. I let out a sigh again and left the kitchen. Why is Chase such a strict teacher?

"_Akari, do this" "Akari, do that" "Akari, your doing it wrong" _I mocked. What a jerk! Sometimes I wonder how we became friends. Couldn't he act, I dunno, more like Gill? Gill became kinder every passing day! Ever since we started going out again, I blushed at that part... Stupid Chase, making me pay 5,000g for each lesson! I haven't improved at all! But Gill's birthday coming up, and I want to bake a cake for him! Too bad, I'm no good at….

"Psh, Akari" Maya whispered, waving at me.

"Maya?" I called. "What are you doing, on the roof of Sundae Inn?"

"Shhhhhh, I want to talk to you about something" in secret" Maya whispered, holding a finger near her mouth. "Be quiet or someone will notice me" No, really? Some orange hair girl, standing on a roof of a inn, calling and waving to everyone that passes by, no Maya, you don't stand out at all~

"Maya!" "Get down here, right now!" I yelled.

"Fine" Maya sighed, climbing down a ladder.

"So, what's so important that you would climb up to roof to tell me?" I questioned, waiting for her answer.

"I-I l-love C-Chase" Maya stuttered, playing with her fingers. I stared at her like we were getting attacked by a giant Pillsbury dough boy. The sweet, innocent, kind of annoying Maya like the rude, heartless Chase!

"You're kidding, right?" I gulped.

"No!" "I never kid about something as serious as love!" Maya protested.

"Why Chase?" I asked. "I thought Luke was more of your type"

"Chase is just so cool!" Maya giggled. "Besides Luke more like an older brother to me"

"How is flipping a pan all day cool?" I asked. This girl got issues, mental issues…

"Well, a least he's not signing papers all day long" Maya pointed out. Oh no, she just didn't! I glared at her, Maya backed off a bit with fear in her eyes.

"No one talks about my boyfriend like that" I growled, pulling Maya in for a noogie.

"Ow, I'm sorry, please, have mercy!" Maya yelled, struggling to get away.

"I forgive you this time, but the next time I won't hold back" I smiled evilly.

"Akari, I wanted to ask you for a favor" Maya murmured.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, could you help get me and Chase together" Maya whispered blushing.

"You want me to play matchmaker?" I asked.

"Please, in return I'll do anything" Maya begged.

"Fine, so what do you want me to do first?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I dunno asked him how he feels about me or something" Maya whispered.

"Fine, I'll start tomorrow" I murmured, walk towards my farm. I got ready for bed, when I just remember something.

"I FORGOT TO VISIT Gill" I yelled. Oh well, it's not like he'll die… I haven't told Gill that I been taking lessons from Chase, because Gill would be completely against it. I thought about plan Get Maya Together With Chase, or G.M.T.W.C. Poor Maya she's going to regret it when Chase treats her like garbage when they get together. Nothing I can do about it, I'll be a good friend and let her choose what's good for herself, and if Chase cheats on her I'll come running with my axe. I smirked happily and drifted off to sleep.

**Meanwhile… (Gill's POV)**

Oh my goddess, Akari didn't come visit me today! Is she hurt? Is she okay? Akari visits everyday, so why? I paced around my room back and fort wondering about Akari. She's been hanging around Sundae Inn a lot, and she been hanging around Chase a lot. She not cheating on me, right? I sighed, I been think about this too much, Akari would never cheat on me, a least not with Chase, I'm sure I'll see her tomorrow. Jeez, ever since Chase proposed to her, I been kinda protective of her like a dad is to his daughter. But! She turned him down and started to go out with me again! I'll see her tomorrow, I'm sure of it.

**Next Day… (Back to Akari's POV)**

I finish my farm chores and went to Sundae Inn to start plan G.M.T.W.C and also to start on my cooking lessons.

"Oh great, you're here, did you do your homework?" Chase asked, handing me an apron.

"Nope" I replied, wearing the apron, and trying to tie the back part.

"What am I going to do with you" Chase sighed, face-palming himself. "Here, let me help you with that" Chase tied the back part of the apron. For some reason I could feel Chase breathe near my neck, his breath tickled me skin, I decide to ignore it.

"So, what's the lesson today?" I asked.

"You improve a bit we can move to actually bake the cake" Chase replied, a tint of red appears on his face, and again I decided to ignore it and focus on baking a yummy cake for my sweet Gill.

"First crack two eggs into the bowl" Chase instructed, handing me a dozen of eggs. I picked one up with a lot of force and it broke. The yolk spill all over my hand, I stared my hand wide-eyed.

"You idiot" Don't pick up with so much force!" Chase yelled, handing me a towel to wipe my hands. "Pick it up lightly" I grabbed another egg lightly, and cracked it over the bowl.

"Look Chase!" "I did it!" I smiled.

"That's not something to be proud of" Chase mumbled, sticking his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes and continued my lessons. Honestly, I think I did well, the cake turned out okay, or a least that's what I think.

"Gill's going to love the cake I'm going to made him" I giggled happily to myself. Chase rolled his eyes and started to clean the mess I made. I remember Maya's request, maybe I should ask him now…..

"Hey, Chase"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Maya?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing, I think probably a better at cooking than you are" Chase smirked, putting his finger on his chin like he's actually thinking about it. I hissed at him and continue asking questions.

"So, do you like her?" This might have been easier then I thought! I can't wait for all-you can-eat desserts, I'm going to make Maya serve me! I was drooling just thing thinking about it! The creamy chocolate cake or the sweet vanilla cake!

"Well, not really" Chase replied. Great, just great…. You couldn't just make this easy for me… Thanks a lot, Chase! Later, I met up with Maya to tell her the news.

"Sorry, Maya but he's not interested in you"

"Oh" Maya hung her head down, a depressed and sad aura surround did her. "Well, I guess I'll have to try harder then and I'm sure he'll fall for me that way!" Maya laughed, cheerful. My eye twitched as I stared at her mood swings; well I guess that's one good point about her, she's optimistic….

"And just by trying harder, he'll fall for you?" I asked. Its' Chase we're talking about here, "Mr. Nothing-in-the-world-can-please-me".

"Please Akari, you got to me!" "How did you get Gill to fall for you?" Maya begged, shaking me for some reason.

"Well…" I mumbled. "It's easy really" "All you got to do is _seduce_ him and he's yours" I whispered.

"Really!" Maya cried. "I never thought of that!"

"Maya…, I was joking" I mumbled, but I doubt she heard me; she was consumed in one of her fantasy.

"Thanks Akari!" Maya bowed. "I'll go and give it a shot!"

"Maya, wait!" I called but she was already gone. I sighed; I'm the worse, now Chase's going to crush Maya's feelings. I decided to go watch how Maya's seduction is going.

"Chhaaasse" Maya sang, approaching the creature known as Chase.

"What?" Chase asked rudely.

Maya pull her hands on chest, and leaned in but not enough to kiss him. Chase just stared at her, not a single blush appeared on his face, and in fact he looked rather bored.

"Chase, I-I" Chase suddenly, lowered his head and pecked Maya on her forehead. Maya blushed, while my jaw dropped. Chase just kissed Maya? I felt angry for some reason, like I wanted to run into the room and beat up Maya… No, I can't be? Can I? Am I jealous of Maya?

"I have work now, so I'll talk to you later" Chase sighed, running his fingers into his orange-colored hair.

"O-Okay" Maya squeaked, running, more like skipping out of the kitchen. I decided to visit Gill, because I had nothing better to do. On the way, I wondered why I was upset that Chase kissed Maya. It not like I care about who Chase kisses! So why does it bother me so much? I shook the thought out of my mind and smiled, entering the town hall. There he was, the blond boy was doing has usual, filling out documents and other files. I decided to sneak up behind him and embrace him from behind. Gill flinched and turned around to face me.

"Akari?"

Yes, sweetie?" I smiled. A tiny smile appeared on Gill's face but it faded away quickly.

"Where have you been?" Gill questioned, crossing his arms like he always does.

"At Sundae Inn, why?" I asked.

"And why were you in Sundae Inn?" Gill question again like a detective.

"Eh…Um…" I mumbled. I can't tell Gill that I been taken lesson of Chase, Gill will force me to quit and then I wouldn't be able to bake the cake for him.

"Well?" Gill asked impatiently.

"It's a secret!" I laughed nervously. Gill raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion, but then lowered and sighed.

"Fine, tell when you want to" Gill muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay!" I smiled cheerfully.

"So…you do you want go out sometime?" Gill asked, blushing, trying to hide his blush by looking down.

"You mean as a date?" I gasped in surprise.

"No, as friends" Gill said sarcastically. "Of course, it's a date!"

"Sure!" I cried, glomming him. Gill's face was now red as a tomato, perhaps even redder. I can't wait for our next date; it's going to be so much fun! When I turned to leave, Gill grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Gill?" I questioned, turning around.

"Come by everyday so I can see you…" "If you don't it makes me think…Uh it's nothing, I'm not worried at all" Gill murmured, turning his head to hide to another blush. I giggled to myself.

"Okay, I will!"

**(Next Day)**

I can't wait to go on a date with Gill! As soon as I'm done harvesting my crops, I'm going to see if he's ready. Okay! One orange, two orange, three orange…..

**(Sometime later)**

Finally! I'm done! Now time to see Gill! Maybe I should give one of my oranges to Chase first, I mean he's still my friend after all and besides I still got sometime before my date… Once I got to Sundae Inn, I found Chase in the kitchen as usual.

"Oh, Chase!" I cried, approaching him. Chase turned to look at me, and all of a sudden his face looked a bit redder than before, maybe I'm just imaging it, I mean he does stand next to a stove all day long, except when he goes out and serves people.

"What do you want, Akari?" Chase asked, while walking to the sink and washing his hands.

"Here" I grumbled, throwing the orange at his face but unfortunately he caught before it did.

"Nice try" Chase smirked. "But you're going to have to do better than that" I hissed at him and turned to leave, something grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Going somewhere?" Chase smirked.

"Yes, now will you let me go?" I asked, trying to wiggle free from his grip,

"What's the magic word?"

"Please"

"No"

"But!"

"Time to practice baking" Chase smiled evilly.

"But I-I" I stuttered.

"Do you want to get better or not" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but"

"Well, come on" Chase smirked, pulling me back into the kitchen. Well, I guess I could spare a few minutes…

**(30 minutes later)**

"Eat flour, Chase!" I yelled, throwing a handful of flower at Chase, Chase dodged it and started throwing eggs at me.

"Ow!" "You're dead, Chase!" I growled, throwing a frying pan at him.

"Hey!" Chase yelled, dodging the frying pan. "That's cheating!"

"No, it's not" I chuckled, picking his precious orange cake. "This is cheating"

"NOOOO!" Chase screamed. "Have mercy!" After seeing the look on Chase's face, I accidently dropped the cake, laughing. Chase dived for it. SPAT! It landed about 5 centimeters from where Chase's hands were. FAIL!

"Oops" I giggled. Chase got up, and had an evil look in his eyes. Before I could run for it Chase already tackled me to the floor.

"AKARI!" Chase growled, still on my legs, preventing me from using them.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"I was going to give that to the girl I like" Chase whined, trying to summon fake tears.

"I-I help you make a new one" I said, trying to cheer him up, or a least shut him up.

"Really?" "Okay then, let get started!" Chase exclaimed, getting off of me and helping me up. "But first you have to this mess you made"

"WHAT!" I roared. "You're the one who started the food fight, so you clean it up!" I snapped.

"But…But" Chase put his hands up close to his mouth and acted little an innocent little girl. I stared at him with a big anime sweat drop.

"Okay fine, you big baby" I whispered, and started to clean up the mess.

"Thanks, mommy" Chase remarked, in a babyish tone. My eye twitched at that comment, but I decide to ignore it.

**(2 and half hours later of baking and cleaning)**

"Let add pocky to it!" I exclaimed, taking out a pocky and trying to stick it into the cake. **(Pocky: A biscuit stick covered in chocolate) **Chase whacked the pocky out of my hand and it crashed on to the floor and crumbled into many piece, like what happened to Chase's cake.

"M-M-My!" "POCKY!" I yelled/screamed like I had lost my pet or something.

"Yes, now you know the same pain you inflected on me" Chase smirked, putting one of his hands on my shoulder.

"But I replaced it!" "How are you going to replace my pocky?" I asked/ screamed at him.

"I'll buy you another box, chill" Chase shrugged.

"You better" I threaten, glaring at him. "Oh yeah, Chase"

"Hm?"

"Who are you giving that cake too?" I asked, taking another stick of pocky and eating it.

"T-T-That's none of your business!" Chase choked out, as his face turn in to a shade of red.

"Could it be Maya?" I questioned further.

"Maya?" "EW, no" Chase spat out in disgust.

"What do mean?" I asked. "You flirted with her, didn't you?"

"Flirted?" Chase exclaimed. "Hardly"

"But I saw you kiss her" I recalled, eating one stick of pocky one after another.

"It didn't mean anything, beside I cleared it up with her, when you weren't here" Chase replied. Suddenly I felt relieved, like passing a big test or finding out thee guy you like, likes you backs.

"You know, you're going to get fat, if you keep eating like that" Chase chuckled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Humph!" I can't help it, if I addicted to pocky.

"Hey Akari"

"Yeah"

"Let's play the pocky game~" Chase sang, shoving a pocky in my mouth. Before, I could ask him what the heck he was trying to do. He was crunching down on the other side of the pocky stick until he reached my lips and started kissing me. Someone gasped, more like two people gasped, causing Chase to stop kissing me and back away. There stood Gill and Maya wide-eyed staring at us.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Finally, I finished that! It took me so long too! Cause I'm lazy and I have writers block. Plus, I really busy with the summer program, my mom made me join. I'm tired, *drinks a cup of coffee* Review plz! Feel free to suggest things!

Me: Freedom!

Jamie: Nu-uh! *drags me back to my laptop* Get started on Jamie's story! Then you can have your freedom!

Me: *Sniff*

_~TheSnowSakura_


	11. I don't know

I decide not to delete this, cause many people asked me not too, so here the next chapter!

Me: Gill would you let to say the intro?

Gill: No

Me: SAY IT!

Gill: *sigh* Fine… TheSnowSakura does not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters

Me: Chase is smexy

Gill: …what?

Me: nothing XD

**

* * *

**

(Akari's POV)

"A-Akari?" Gill spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"Gill" I whispered sadly, staring at his icy, blue eyes filed with shock and pain. Gill runs out the door, a single tear runs down his cheek.

"Gill! Wait!" I cried, chasing after him, leaving Maya alone with Chase.

"Gill" I called again, suddenly Gill stops and pulls me in for a kiss. His cold, soft lips pressed against mine, I shivered a little, and it was different from the warm feeling of Chase's. Why am thinking about Chase? I'm with Gill, now… So why? Why does he keep popping up in my head? Gill parted his lips, and had a sad expression on his face, one I never seen before.

"Akari, I want you to promise me that you will never see Chase again" Gill whispered into my ear. I gasped a little, but loud enough for Gill to hear it"

"But"

"Promise me or I will never see you gain" Gill yelled angrily.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"You brought this on your self" Gill said coldly. "It would have been different if you only kept your eyes on me"

"Gill" I muttered, his ice-cold eyes stared into mine, causing me to freeze up, not being able to speak or move.

"Choose!" Gill snapped, grabbing me both shoulders tightly. "It's either me or Chase"

"Gill, you hurting me" I mumbled quietly. I never see this side of Gill before, this frightening side of him.

"Well, you know how feels like now" Gill whispered angrily. "You been hurt me a long time now" "Every time you hang out with Chase, Luke, or any other guy in this village" "Maybe I should lock you up, and teach you to love me and only me" "To keep you all to myself" Gill stroke my cheek with his cold hand, cause me to shiver in fear.

"Hahaha" Someone chuckled from near by. Chase came out of nowhere and embraced me with his warm hands. I felt so safe in his arms, and my heartbeat starts racing, I wonder why…

"I never thought I'll see this side of you, Gill" Chase smirked, hugging me tightly.

"Be quiet or I'll have you deported" Gill growled.

"Oh really, can you even do that?" Chase asked with an arrogant grin. "Since you're not even the mayor yet" Gill glared at him with pure detestation in his icy blue eyes.

"Are you the jealous that Akari loves me now?" Chase asked, pecking my cheer with his lips, making my temperature rise with heat. I love Chase? Is this what I'm feeling? But I love everyone in this village…

"Shut up!" Gill yelled. "Akari doesn't love you!"

"Oh yeah?" Chase snickered. "So why is her face so flushed, and beside you saw the Akari's face when I kissed her, she was in completely bliss"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Gill cried, grabbing me from Chase's embrace and pulls me along with him as he starts running. Chase chased after us, but after a while we lost him. Gill stop to catch his breath, but then he turn face to me. I was kinda nervous, being all alone with Gill… Gill suddenly embraces me with arms, hugging me tightly. I gasped, and then return the hug.

"Why" Gill suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Why doesn't you heartbeat wildly anymore?" Gill asked, as tears began forming in his eyes. "And why isn't your face in red like it used to be?"

"I don't know" I mumbled sadly.

"Did I do something wrong to make you change you feelings?" Gill asked.

"I don't know"

"Do you not love me anymore?"

"I don't know"

"Do you have feelings for anyone else?"

I bit my lip, do I feelings for anyone else? I'm not sure anymore…. What is love?

"I-I don't know" I muttered, hesitating to give an answer. This made Gill slightly smile for some reason.

"Its okay" "You don't need to know" Gill said. "Just as long as you stay by my side"

"Huh?"

"I love you, my dearest Akari" Gill whispered, pressing his lips on mine. I didn't kiss him back, but I didn't push him away either. I just sat there, questioning my feelings…

* * *

DONE! XD That was really short, I know…. I think I favored Gill too much, so now I'm focusing on Chase a little more! (Especially, because he looks just like Finny from Black Butler, ahh, Finny is so hot! *the dude on my profile pic*) Don't worry, the fun isn't over yet! Till next time! Also, REVIEW PLEASE!

I have test tomorrow... ahhh! I don't care about Romeo and Juliet!

Random time!: (me watching "Marriage with Chase")

Me: Ah… Chase looks so smexy in a suit

Gill: …..

Me: And he smiles too!

Gill: I smiled too, you know

Me: pshh! Like half-time

Gill: !

Me: And he's blush makes him look so smexy! When you blush, it makes you look weird

Gill: …


	12. A New Rival?

WOoooOOO! I'm done! XD

Gill: Finally!

Me: Shut up, Death the Kid!

Gill: Who?

Me: Nothing, enjoy! Gill, please say the open probably nobody even reads!

Gill: …_TheSnowSakura _does not own Harvest Moon

Me: Good, good, now lights! Camera, ACTION! XD

**

* * *

**

(Akari's POV)

"Um…" I quietly muttered. Gill stared at me, urging me to go on. "I think we should break up" I murmured, looking at the ground as if there was a 100-dollar bill on the floor.

"WHAT?" Gill shouted, his eyes wading in shock.

"Um… I think we should break up" I muttered again.

"I heard you the first time, but why?" Gill asked grabbing me by the shoulders. _Oh boy, here we go._

"I-I don't our relationship can last anymore before I hurt you again" I spoke softly; I couldn't bear to stare Gill in the eyes, so I kept my head ground, observing on the rocks nears my foot.

"No!" Gill protested, grabbing my hands, and firmly hold them to his. "Please Akari. Don't do this"

"I-I'm sorry, Gill" I whispered, lifting my head and softly giving him a kiss goodbye on his forehead. I glanced into his eyes, to see nothing but hurt, betrayal, sadness mixed into his icy blue eyes. I started to walk away, but then Gill grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his arms.

"Please Akari" Gill whispered. "If you feel I didn't give enough to the relationship. I'll give you more" "From now on, I'll give you everything!" "So please don't leave me"

"But Gill-" I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"Listen to me, Akari" Gill cried, cupped my face with his smooth hands. "I give everything I've got you, I'll give you EVERYTHING!" I gentle pushed him away and with one last glance, I ran away.

**24 hours later…..**

"_I give everything I've got you, I'll give you EVERYTHING!"_ I couldn't get Gill's words out of my mind. Why is he saying that now when our relationship is completely doomed, I sighed and lay down on the cool grass, and stared up at the clouds.

"Boo" Chase said, popping up from know-where. I did a half-scream, half-yell, kinda thing, Chase of course, found to hilarious and began rolling on the grass laughing. I playfully punched him on the arm for scaring me.

"Jerk" I muttered. Chase stopped laughing and sat up to face me. His face turned serious for moment, which scared me.

"I heard you and Gill broke up" Chase said, staring at me with his violet-colored eyes.

"Yeah" I mumbled, staring at shoe. "How did you find out?"

"Nothing's private in this town, somebody's always gong to overhear you problems and spread it around town." "But that's okay! You can cry my shoulder" Chase smirked, wrapping his arm around me. _This guy is so weird, he makes me mad so mad sometimes _"I'll buy you drink, okay. Oh and dinner too"

"Sorry, but I don't drink" I mumbled, pushing him away.

"Eh! You're not even going to get me chance?" Chase asked, using his puppy eyes on me. I tried to put up a fight but of course I lost.

"Fine" I muttered. "But it's not a date!"

"Whatever you say, darling" Chase smirked, dragging me to the inn. We arrived at the inn, and were soon seated by Maya.

"Um, so what would you guys like?" Maya asked.

"Orange juice and orange pie" Chase immediate answered, without even looking at Maya as I gaped at him. _He orders that for dinner?_ "What, I have sweet tooth right now" Chase answered, noticing my gawking

"Um, I'll just have water and curry rice" I muttered, giving Maya a apologetic look and signal her that this was NOT a date, since I knew she had feeling for Chase.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Maya smiled, probably relieved that it wasn't a date. After ten minutes, Chase started to lose his patience and marched into the kitchen. After a few minutes of yelling and pots banging, Chase came out with our food and drinks.

"Can't they do anything without me" Chase sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, that means you're skilled at your job" I said, giggling a little. Chase leaned over the table and hugged me.

"That means so much when you say it, Akari" Chase cooed, I felt myself heating up from his touch. He sat back down and began eating his pie as I began eating my curry. I glanced out the window to see Gill talking to someone. I couldn't see the person he was talking to though. Chase probably saw Gill to and notice that I saw him too because for some reason, he wanted to feed me his pie.

"Say ahhh" Chase smiled, lifting his fork with a piece of pie on it. Again, I gaped at him, since my mouth was open, he took advantage of that, and gently shoved the fork into my mouth. In a reflex I bit down, and chew in the pie as he pulled the fork out of my mouth.

"Doesn't my cooking taste good?" Chase asked, chuckling a bit. I nodded, as my temperate rose for bit. "Now I want some curry rice!" Chase cheered, opening his mouth. I stared at him for a moment before talking.

"You want me to feed you?" I asked.

"No Akari, I want you to feed the great god Kappa over there" Chase answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now feed me!" I found myself blushing a bit.

"No, it's embarrassing" I whispered, shaking my head.

"Come on"

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"Feed me"

"I said no"

"FEED ME!"

"Shut up, Chase"

"Feed me, feed me, feed me!"

"Lalalalala!" I muttered, covering my ears, acting like I didn't hear him. I snickered a bit; Chase can be so immature sometimes. He's just like a little kid who wasn't allowed to play with a toy he just got. Chase stopped and started gazing into my eyes; I couldn't help but to stare back too.

"Akari" Chase whispered.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Kiss me" Chase whispered again, causing me to skip a heartbeat.

"W-What?" I exclaimed, gawking at him.

"You heard me" Chase smirked, leaning over the table.

"B-But, people are watching" I cried, pushing Chase back a little. Kathy, Jake, Yolanda, Colleen, Hayden, and Maya were watching us with curiously; they were pretty bad at hiding it though.

Then Gill and this other guy walked in. I tired to ignore Gill but when you have a guy constantly gazing at you in the corner of their eye, it can be pretty hard.

"Akari?" Someone said, I turned to owner of the voice. When I finally saw the person, my eyes waded, as well.

"Kasey?" I gasped.

"The one and only!" Kasey grinned, doing a weird pose. I got up from my seat, and gave him a big hug.

"I haven't seen you since high school" I cried.

"I missed you" Kasey smiled.

"I missed you too" I replied, letting him go from my embrace.

"Oh my, a tourist" Colleen muttered. "Are you friend of Akari's?"

"Oh no, ma'am" Kasey said. "I'm much more than a friend" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm her fiancé"

* * *

Was that Cliffhanger? Yeah, no, maybe? Woah, I updated a lot this month! Cause my birthday just passed by! XD Review please, if you don't this story will drop dead!

Oh yeah, if VampireLover777 is reading this, I added a little of the sarcastic Chase to this chapter, I hope you like it! I'm not all that good with sarcasm though… Sorry, if it's not good!

Right now, I'm watching Soul Eater and K-On, I fall asleep every time I watch K-on….. I'm on episode 4, and on Soul Eater, I'm watch episode 21, both started on the same time XD! Death the kid is a lot like Gill…..

~~~~Some extras! Why? Cause, personally I LOVE IT when an author leaves some extra's in a story, mainly manga!

**Why Kasey**

Me: Okay! Everyone line up to try out for the special rival role! OK! Now the people who are can't enter are Calvin, Jin, Julius, Luke, Owen, Toby, Kevin, Gale/Wizard, Chase and Gill

Bachelors: THAT'S BASICALLY EVERYONE!

Me: Ignis/HG can still try out

Ignis: Why would I waste my time with a pathetic human like you?

Me: *sniff*

Bachelors: WHY CAN'T WE TRY OUT?

Me: Cause Calvin reminds me of Indiana Jones, plus his chest hairs are out… Jin is like wayyy too old, Julius looks like a girl, Luke isn't serious enough, Owen is too tall, plus I don't really know that much about him, Toby is probably obsessed with fishing to care about it, Kevin is too much of a goody-two-shoes so it won't be funny, Gale is too shy, and Chase & Gill gets enough action as it is.

Bachelor: O.O

Kasey: So it's my time to shine!

Me: That's right! Go Kasey!

***Power ranger theme song comes on***

Me: REVIEW! XD


	13. Chase's confession

Hi! Did you miss me? XD Thanks for reading and reviewing! I got so many reviews last time!

Gill: Who would miss you?

Me: Shut up, Gill!

Gill: Humph!

Me: Jerk! No wonder why Akari dumped you!

Gill: You made us!

Me: ….um…. it was Chase's fault!

Gill: *rolls his eyes*

Me: Don't you roll you eyes at me, boy!

Gill: Shut up, and lets get started already

Me: Since you're being such a jerkface, Chase's doing the intro!

Chase: Um…. _TheSnowSakura _does not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Me: Okay, now let's begin!

Gill: Immature brat =-=

Me: Jerkface :P

**

* * *

**

(Akari's POV)

Everyone stared at me wide-eyed, some gaped, and some just stared. It felt very awkward, and weird.

"Kasey!" I cried. "You should make up stuff like that" Kasey chuckled, and everyone relaxed a bit.

"But it's fun!" Kasey whined.

"Anyways, do you plan to stay the night?" Colleen asked. "We have a room available."

"No thanks, tonight I'm staying at Akari's" Kasey said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Eh?" I cried. But then Kasey was pulled away by Chase and Gill.

"When hell freezes over" I heard Chase mumble.

"Colleen, please sign him up for a room" Gill said, pushing Kasey up to the front desk.

"Very well" Colleen smiled.

**(Next day)**

"Akari~" Kasey called, as he walked towards me. "Let's go play!"

"I can't, Kasey" I frowned. "I have tons of farm work to do"

"Okay then, I'll help you" Kasey said. "That way we can get done twice as fast"

"Um, okay" I muttered. After two hours we were finally done, usually it only took me one hour, but since Kasey was new to all this stuff; he made it even harder for me. First when he was supposed to feed the chickens, he spilled and almost cracked an egg on the incubator machine! Then he accidently opened the door a little too wide, and all my evil chicken escaped, after minutes of chasing them, we finally got them and locked them back in the barn. Next when he was suppose to feed all of the animals in my other barn. I don't know how to happened, but somehow my animals started attacking Kasey! My ostriches and sheep's head butted him. My cows and goats chased him around the barn… You don't want to know what my horse did to him. Kasey came out half-crying, saying that the animals were out to get him. Then again, the same thing happened to Luke, when he tried to help me. My animals are nice; they don't attack me, or Toby! Everyone else… I'm not sure, I'm thinking about sending Julius in next. Yes, I m recording what happens in when they enter.

"Do they sell sundaes here?" Kasey asked, stopping in front of Sundae Inn, after minutes of dragging me along with him.

"Yeah, but you really don't want to try Maya's food, trust me" I said, entering the Inn. We sat down, and Maya came to take our order. And of course, Kasey's player side kicked in.

"Hey cutie" Kasey said, winking at Maya. Maya giggled, and blushed in respond.

"So, what would you like to order" Maya said, mainly focusing on Kasey.

"I want Mint-flavored ice ream" I said, putting down my menu.

"Are you cooking today?" Kasey asked Maya.

"No, Chase says that I'll get something sick if I'll cook" Maya said frowned.

"But the only thing I want to eat is your cooking" Kasey whined, making Maya blush even more.

"I think I can whip something up" Maya giggled.

"Thanks" Kasey winked again. Maya run to the kitchen and started experimenting with sugar and vinegar.

"You are going to so regret flirting with her" I snickered. Finally, Maya came back and delivered our food. I got my delicious mint ice cream, and Kasey got black-looking thingy, with chocolate-covered biscuit sticks (Pocky), sticking out of it, and an egg sitting on top. I watched amusingly, like Maya, while eating my mint ice cream, safely made by Chase. Kasey stared at it with disbelief, but then he took his fork, jabbed it into that thing Maya made, and took a bite of it.

"I-It's delicious" Kasey said, smiling at Maya weakly as he gave her thumbs up but a second later he passed out on the floor. Whoa… I heard of puking but passing out?

"Oh my gosh!" Maya cried. "Are you okay?"

"Damn it, Maya" Chase yelled, stepping out of the kitchen. "See, why I don't let you cook for the customers!" Chase sighed, as ran his hand into his messy orange-preach colored hair.

"What are you waiting for?" Chase yelled again. "Go call Jin!" Maya run and dialed Jin, a few minutes later; Jin opened the door and hurried in.

"What happened this time?" Jin asked, with a mad expression.

"Maya was cooking" Chase mumbled, pointing to the lifeless body of Kasey.

"Again" Jin sighed, and began dragging Kasey to the hospital along with Maya, who probably felt guilty….

"Sooooo, Akari" Chase said to me, breaking the silence. "I'll take responsibly, and replace your date!"

"What?" I said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'll be you date" Chase restated, smirking.

"Don't you have work?" I asked. "And it wasn't a date"

"Sure, it wasn't" Chase smirked. "Besides, they can manage without me" Chase grabbed my wrist, led me out of the door of the Inn, and started leading me somewhere.

"Wait!" I yelled, but Chase didn't stop. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret" Chase said. He finally stopped at a lake, where Toby usually fishes at. "Look" He said, pointing at the sky. I look up, and saw a double rainbow. I gasped, how did I not notice it before? It's so huge!

"Wow" I blurted out quietly.

"You probably been too busy to notice it" Chase chuckled. "This is the best place to view it"

"Thanks Chase, for showing me this" I smiled.

"You finally smiled" Chase muttered.

"Huh?"

"You been sad even since you and Gill broke up" Chase mumbled, looking at the lake.

"I have?"

"Yup, but…"

"But?" I looked up at him with confusion.

"But do you think I could maybe replace him?" Chase said, blushing brightly, looking away.

"Um…" I mumbled. I was speechless, I always thought that Chase was just playing around and teasing me.

"You don't have to give me your answer now." Chase muttered. "Take your time and think about it."

"O-Okay" I stuttered. Chase suddenly leaned down and pecked my on the forehead.

"I really like you, Akari" Chase smiled. I blushed, felt tense, not only because Chase just asked me out, but because I had a feeling someone was watching us.

* * *

Omg, I'm soooo tired! DX Anyways REVIEW! Again, please review or this story will drop dead, and be out in a imaginary paper-shredder! (I don't why but that threat worked really well last time)

Can you guess who was stalking them? heres a hint in wasn't Kasey XD

Okay, now some random extras…..

**Random thingy I don't know what to call… um… Something about Gill!**

Akari: Gill…

Gill: Princes and Princess are supposed to be together! To live happy-ever-after!

Chase: Psh! Lmao! Did you hear yourself? Hahaha! That was hilarious! Hahahaha*chokes*haha *cough* hahaha *coughs again*

Me: Okay, Chase I get it... Now calm yourself

Chase: Pshh! Hahahahaha!

Me: :(

Gill: *knocks Chase out with a chair*

Akari: O.o! CHASE!

Gill: Do get paid extra for that?

Me: Um….Yes?

Gill: Sweet

Akari: Chase! Are you okay?

Me: He can't hear you, you know…

Akari: Chase! Don't die on me!

Me: *points at Akari* Her too please

Gill: O.O What?

Me: Knock her out

Gill: No!

Me: Fine! Give me the chair!

Gill: No!

Me: :[ *gets another chair and knocks Akari out*

Gill: O.O! Akari! Nooo!

Me: :( Not you too…

Gill: Akari! Wake up!

Me: *sighes and knocks Gill out too* ….now I'm bored… *takes out a marker and starts drawing on their faces*

(Next day)

Gill, Akari, and Chase: :[

Me: Jigglypuff did it!

Gill: *gets a chair*

Woah, that was one long extra…, which kinda got out of hand... REVIEW!


End file.
